Laws of love
by Mrs Daryl Dixon
Summary: another spin on that pesky marriage law. with Hermione and Draco as head boy and girl. and that is all i will say so Please please read. i can't say much more or it will ruin it. if someone dose read and has a better summary please tell me.
1. the law

Laws of love  
By Tezuka's girl

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry potter Character or of the Characters in this Fan fiction.

Warning. There are many out of Character Characters in this fan fic. This is unique to where the story goes after the Goblet of fire. Dumbledore was never killed nor Sirius Black. Also Draco was never a death eater. If you don't like this DON'T READ IT.

~Chapter 1~  
The Law is passed

Hermione Paced in the room she shared with Ginny. The war had ended over the summer between their sixth and now pending seventh year. The was claimed many near to Hermione including her parents. Now living with the Weasleys and waiting in her room for the owl with the daily prophet that would carry the news of her future. Mr. Weasley had let spilt that a law was going up for vote in the ministry and today the news was to be released.

The Owl finally came and Hermione quickly paid the owl and gave it the treats it had known were coming. She opened the Page to read:

Marriage Law passed by the Ministry of Magic

Much to the dismay of many prominent Pureblood families  
The Ministry of Magic has passed the marriage law. Requiring  
all young witches and wizard between the ages of 17–22 to marry.  
A Pureblood witch or wizard is will be matched to a witch of wizard  
of muggle decent. As long as the witch or wizard has at least on parent  
That is a muggle they are considered to be of muggle decent and thus to  
Be matched to a pureblood.

Hermione didn't even bother to finish the article. She already knew what the law meant. Soon when school started all sixth years and seventh years who were of age would be matched with two possible candidates to marry through the sorting hat. And every one who had graduated and wasn't married or engaged before the law was passed would have to come back. At least this all would happen after every one was settled in at school and not during the chaos of settling in.

"Dad just told me I'm so sorry Hermione" ginny said running in to their room. She was safe since she and Harry were already engaged with blessings from the Weasleys.

"I'll survive I mean its not like I can do anything about it any way" Hermione said, "I just hope I don't get matched with Ron after the break up we just had"

"It could be worse than him like Crabber or Goyle" Ginny said.

Ginny hated her brother for cheating on Hermione. But she also knew that who ever Hermione was matched with could be worse. she could end up with on of the slytherines who still hated muggle-borns. And there were still some deatheaters out there who hadn't been caught and some fell in to the age range and weren't married yet.

"I guess your right but I don't think I could ever trust him again" Hermione said sadly.

The two girls talked about the law and who Hermione might get matched with or who she would even consider. When the howgwarts letters came and the girls quickly opened them to see what they needed and to see if Hermione got head girl.

"Well did you get it" Ginny asked as she rummaged throught hers and a prefect badge fell out.

"Yes and I get to share all the joys of Head girl including a dorm and common room with none other than Draco Malfoy" Hermione groaned. Over the war she had become friends with Draco when she surprisingly joine there side. But the idea of living with him while they had to decided who they would spend the rest of their live with wasn't exactly the way she wanted to spend her seventh year. He is still Hogwarts one hottest guys and this now made her public enemy number 1.

"Well look on the bright side it's not Ron" Ginny said trying to lighten the mood.

"Who's not Ron" Harry asked as he walked in the room. He had come to visit from number 12 Gimmauld place where he Sirius, Fred, George and Draco live. Draco had inherited his entire father's belonging when he died in the war but sold and I decided to live with his only living relative.

"Draco is head with Hermione" Ginny said. Even Harry was having a hard time forgiving ron.

"So our letters came left home before they got there. Any ways that's not the point it could be worse. like Blaise being head and having to live with him and another slytherine at least your friends with Draco and not quite as many girl want him he's not broody enough or what ever you girls seem to want he's just eye candy" Harry said laughing at the last part trying to lighten the mood

"Do either of you ever see the harder side of thing" Hermione yelled in exasperation. Harry ever since the war has been seeing the chipper side of things more often than before.

"Nope that's part of our charm" Ginny said smiling.

"Its bad enough I have to marry someone I don't love. But now I have to live with on of the hottest guys in Hogwarts. It couldn't get worse" Hermione yelled she went to run out of the room and ran smack in to Ron

"Oh eh Hi mione" Ron said. He seemed dark and gloomy since the break up. Hermione just ignored him and ran down the hall.

Ginny and Harry ran after her both ignoring Ron and as well. But Harry looked back and saw the devastated Ron still at Hermione and Ginny's door. Harry told Ginny to go on ahead he had to settle things with Ron for once and for all. Ginny found Hermione in the garden with Dobby. He had been trying to confort her with no success

"Hermione I'm sorry I cant even imagine what you are going thought" Ginny said sitting next to her friend. Dobby decided to give the girl some privacy and went in to the house to help clean.

"Why don't we go to Fortescue's you know it always makes us feel better" Ginny suggested. If the ice cream didn't work a new book would. Hermione agreed and the two girls left after telling Mrs. Weasley and Harry. Mrs. Weasley just asked for their letters so she could go school supply shopping for them later.

When they got to Fortescue's it was rather busy. It seemed a lot of girl were not happy about the marriage law being passed and need the same comfort food. They ordered there ice creams then found a table in the back corner.

When they finished and paid for their ice cream the made there way toward Flouris and Blots. But Pansy stopped them before they reached there destination.

"So Granger I bet your happy you get to marry about your station" Pansy said in her mind-numbingly irritating voice.

"I'm still better off than you Parkinson this is the only way someone will marry you" Hermione said she usually didn't engage in petty things like this unless it was with Draco in her early years at Hogwarts or Ron.

"I'll have you know Draco was going to ask me but my parents wouldn't allow it after he joine your lot" Pansy screeched.

"No I wasn't" Draco said walking up behind Hermione. This really wasn't her day.

"I wouldn't marry you if my life depended on it" Draco said causing pansy to run off in tears.

"So I stopped at the burrow to talk to you and Harry said you were here" Draco said

"Yeah I needed some comfort food after hearing about the marriage law got passed, the idea of marring someone I don't love didn't make me too happy" Hermione said as they continued on too flourish and blots.

"I can imagine, I actually came to talk to you about us being head boy and girl and having roommates I was wandering who you were going to choose thought I can probably guess" Draco asked.

"Ginny as you probably guessed why do you ask" Hermione asked.

"Good I was going to have Harry as mine but wanted to make sure you were picking Ginny and he didn't know since he just found out we were head boy and girl from you a little bit ago." Draco said opening the door to flourish and blots for the girls.

"That's fine I tough I half expected you to pick Blaise" Hermione said surprised. She knew Harry and Draco were friends and all but Blaise was his best friend.

"I figured with the marriage law and all it might be less crazy if our roommates were already engaged and not having to figure out who they were going to marry." Draco said as Hermione began to brows the books.

Hermione quickly found the book she was looking for, and went to pay. The trio stayed in the store a while longer talking about the past present and future. The future now had become more unknown to Draco and Hermione than ever.

As they walked out of the store they ran in to Blaise who was buying a last minuet birthday present for his mom. Blaise was about Draco's only true friend in slytherine. Blaise had also joined the order when Draco did.

"Hey Blaise cutting in close as usual" Draco said greeting his friend.

"You know I'm last minuet about every thing" Blaise said laughing.

"I don't know how you do it Blaise I would go crazy" Hermione said. There was noting on this earth that would make her procrastinate.

"It's a refined skill but I guess so in being 3 months ahead before school even starts" Blaise replied.

"Hey it's only a month ahead thank you" Hermione said sarcastically.

The four joked around and talked in front of the store for a while. Until Hermione noticed that she and Ginny needed to get back to the burrow. The four parted ways with Draco going back to the burrow with Ginny and Hermione since he had to go back to the same place as Harry who was probably still there.

They arrived at the burrow around 6pm. Mrs. Weasley had just finished dinner and invited Harry and Draco to stay but they said they should get back to Grimmauld place. Harry had seemed to get things taken care of with ron and the two seemed to be aleast talking at this point.

Hermione watched her friends and knew everything was going to change on the night of September 3rd.


	2. the Fateful night

Laws of love  
By Tezuka's girl

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry potter Character or of the Characters in this Fan fiction.

Warning. There are many out of Character Characters in this fan fic. This is unique to where the story goes after the Goblet of fire. Dumbledore was never killed nor Sirius Black. Also Draco was never a death eater. If you don't like this DON'T READ IT.

~Chapter 2~  
The fateful night

Hermione walked in the room that would change her life forever. She was surprised to see the sorting hat in the room already with out any of the professors. She almost always saw it with either professor Dumbledore or McGonagall. She as usual was among the first of the marriage law victims as she called them to arrive.

Her school year has already started off to a bad start with most of the girls jealous that she I now living with Draco Malfoy. She has gotten so many dirty looks she had lost count. Pansy was in the lead though she knew that for sure. But with Draco still having is "power" in the house of Slytherine most of the girl just settled with giving her dirty looks. Hermione put these thoughts behind her and started to work on an ancient runes essay she had already been assigned.

"Hermione do you ever not study" George Weasley said walking in with Fred right behind. Hermione was surprised to see them so early let alone on time.

"I don't think she even stopped studying during the war" Fred said sitting next to her.

"If I had you two might be dead" Hermione said angrily. The twins had been poisoned and Hermione had just learned of the poison used on them and was able to cure it.

"Yeah we no sorry" George said sitting on the other side of her. Soon every one else arrived including Ron who sat far on the other side of the room. Neither Fred nor George went to sit with him also still angry with him for hurting Hermione. They both had feeling for her but would never admit it out loud.

"As you all know the Ministry has passed their marriage law which I know support I believe you all should be marring for love" Professor Dumbledore said as he walked in and every one settled in there seats.

"We will begin with the former students then move on to our head boy and girl and then the rest" professor McGonagall said as she walk over to the sorting hat and call the first name

Hermione tuned out the matches being called though listening if her name was called. All of the graduates were matched with each other. Then she heard her name called out. She walked up to the sorting hat as if it was the gallows waiting to deal her death.

"Ah Mrs. Granger I have been thinking long and hard who to match you with." The sorting hat said quietly in her ear. All Hermione could do was think over and over again. Not Ron, Not Ron. Remembering what Harry had told her about when he was sorted in first year.

"No Mr. Weasley eh" the hat said in to her ear, "that makes this job much easier"

"Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini" The hat yelled out. Everything stopped when the Hat matched Hermione. and now she wished she had maybe kept Ron in the running.

Hermione sank down in to her seat between the twins knowing that if it wasn't true before she was now public enemy number one. She heard the hat call out her name along with Padma Patil . She sat at watched as the rest of her class mates were matched up. And soon the last student Blaise Zabini was called up and Hermione dreaded to hear her name again. Blaise was also pared with Mandy Brocklehurst of Ravenclaw.

"Now that we have all been matched I have more explaining to do" Dumbledore said as the students settled down again.

"As you know you have a year to choose who you will marry. If the decision is not made by then the Ministry will make it for you. Also there is no way you can divorce the law forbids it." Dumbledore said, "I hope you all can still find love in this farce"

Hermione slowly made it back to her common room. Along the way she heard and saw all the animosity toward her.

"I bet she thinks highly of her self not that she has the two most sought after guy and one will be her husband" a slytherine girl sneered. She had been matched with Theodore nott and Zacharias Smith.

"Do you think she bribed the Sorting hat some who" a Hufflepuff girl said. It happened to be on of the girls that were matched to Ron.

Hermione quickened her pace not wanting to have to see or hear any more. A slytherine girl ran strait in to her making every thing she had in her hands fall all over the floor. The girl just laughed as she walked off mutter something about Hermione not being good enough for even a Hufflepuff as Hermione began to pick her stuff up.

"Here let me help" a voice said from behind her. She did recognize the voice right away until she saw his tanned had. It was none other than Blaise Zabini.

"Thank you Blaise but I'm fine" Hermione said not wanting more of the evil glares she had already been getting. But Blaise didn't listen and helped none the less. Giving glares to all the girl that kept "accidentally" kicking book our of Hermione's reach.

"Thank you Blaise" Hermione said starting to leave.

"I actually wanted to tell you something" Blaise said catching up to her. Hermione waited for him to tell her.

"Well I er.. our Ancient runes essay dead line has been extended a week" Blaise said awkwardly. He was the one to make the quick escape. Hermione could tell there was something else he wanted to say but left it.

"Hermione are you ok" Ginny asked seeing the depressed look on Her friends face as she entered the common room.

"No I have just been matched to Draco and Blaise" Hermione said defeated.

"Am I really that bad" Draco asked walking in. He had gotten his fair share of dirty looks on the way to the common room as well. Though Hermione didn't know it she was the girl that every guy wanted to date. Draco thought she had learned that in fourth year but it never seemed to sink in.

"Its not that Draco it's just now every girl in school that isn't already with the love of her life is going to hate me" She sad, "and It's bad enough they hate me for living with you I was already getting dirty look just for that'

"You think It's been a picnic for me you the girl every guy wants you have the brains and the body" Draco said a little miffed.

"Yeah right I'm just the nerd" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Hermione he's right," Ginny said she wanted to stop this fight before it went to far.

"Hermione do you know how many guys in Gryffindor alone hated Ron when he was dating you" Harry interjected before Ginny could finish. He remembered the very hard Quiddich practices when a bludger away seemed to land in Ron's face.

"Really" Hermione asked still not beliving them.

"Weather you believe us or not it's the truth why do you think Blaise is still in ancient runes and most of you boring classes it's so he can be near you. And if that doesn't say anything there is a guy who wants you. But he cant have you" Draco said shocking Hermione.

"well Im going to bed it has been a long night" Draco said pulling Hermione our of her stupor.

"Im doing the same guys night" Hermione said as she made her way to the room she and ginny shared.

Hermione was more tired than she knew. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. But in her dreams she still got the dirty looks she had been getting since she came back to Hogwarts. And Draco's last words still rang clear in her dreams.


	3. showers and memories

Laws of love  
By Tezuka's girl

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry potter Character or of the Characters in this Fan fiction.

Warning. There are many out of Character Characters in this fan fic. This is unique to where the story goes after the Goblet of fire. Dumbledore was never killed nor Sirius Black. Also Draco was never a death eater. If you don't like this DON'T READ IT.

~Chapter 3~  
Showers and memories

The events after the "matching ceremony" seem like a dream to Hermione. When she woke up she looked in the mirror and decided a nice hot shower would do her some good. She was the first one up as it always seemed that way. And on a Sunday like to day Draco, Harry nor Ginny would be up for at least a couple of Hours. So Hermione would have the shower to her self for a while.

She grabbed her bath robe and things and headed to the bathroom that was shared between the four of them. On her way she said good morning to the portrait of a little vella girl playing in a meadow of daisies.

Hermione was happily relaxing in her shower when the bathroom door opened. She could tell by the yawn the person let out that they were very zoned out and tired. They never even noticed that she was in the shower when the crossed the bathroom. She kept as sill as possible.

Then she heard a noise that new was going to cause trouble. The person was turning on the water in the sink. Suddenly the nice warm shower Hermione was enjoying was now freezing. She couldn't help but scream that the sudden rush of cold water. And she fully woke up and startled the culprit behind she now not so relaxing shower. The culprit also knew her scream all to well.

"Oh god Hermione I'm so sorry I was so zoned out I never even notice the shower was running" Draco said horrified that not only did he just freeze one of his best frinend but also the woman he might be marring.

"It's ok Draco I was going to get out soon anyway" Hermione said turning off the water. There was no chance of relazation now.

"could you hand me my town and Bath robe" she asked sticking her hand out from behind the shower.

"Yeah sure" Draco said handing her the robe and then quickly leaving the bath room.

Hermione quickly dried of and wrapped the warm and soft bath robe around her. When she stepped out she not only saw Draco in just his boxer shorts but Ginny and Harry as well who look like they had just been suddenly awaked.

"What happened half the school us up by now after that scream" Harry asked still a little dazed.

"Well Hermione was taking a shower and when I went in to get a glass of water I never even notice the shower running since I was so zoned out" Draco said rubbing his neck. Hermione could now clearly see the scar he had gotten trying to save her life in the Last battle. Lucius sent a sectumsempra curse at Hermione. Lucius knew how to make just on deep gash and when Draco jumped in front of Hermione most of the attack missed him but he was left with a deep gash in the side of his abdomen.

Hermione was pulled back in to reality when Ginny asked Draco why he was up so early in the first place. The three of them weren't up until 11 unless there was a Quiddich match or practice.

"I just couldn't sleep to well" Draco said.

"Well since we are all very fully awake why don't we get dressed and head down to breakfast" Ginny said. Everyone agreed and headed to their rooms to change.

Draco watched Hermione walk in to the room she shared with Ginny and spotted her own scar. After Lucius' attack Greyback could smell Draco's blood and came for him. Hermione threw her self over him and much like bill she was left with a scar on her back and she would not become a werewolf either since he attacked with out the moon or a transformation.

"Draco you love Hermione don't you" harry said pulling Draco back in to reality as the two walked in to their room.

"No were just friends" Draco said walking over to his trunk to get dressed.

"Yeah sure and that is why when Ron cheated on her I had to keep you back from killing him," Harry said opening his own trunk, " thought there were a couple of time I considered just letting you do it"

"I was just being a friend it would have been weird if you wanted to kill you best friend" Draco said pulling out a pair of black a pants a weird sisters t-shirt and a black hoodie with the slytherine crest on it.

-Flashback-

Draco remembered the day very well when Ron almost lost his life. Draco had just been stopping by to drop off a book he had borrowed from Hermione. when he hear a commotion in the back garden. When he got back there he saw Ginny holding a crying Hermione and Harry yelling at Ron to just leave right now. Ginny yelled at Ron something about being a pig and cheater then taking the crying Hermione inside. Ginny said hi as the two walked by him.

Harry had seen Draco by then and the look he had on his face. He started toward Ron with a look of murder in his eyes. Harry ran to stop him.

"I'll kill you for ever hurting her" Draco yelled with Harry holding him back and yelling at Ron to get out of there. Harry was able to talk Draco down after Ron left

-now-

"Draco I know you don't think she feels the same way but have you even asked her" Harry said pulling Draco out of his memories.

"She already mentioned her dislike for having to marry someone she doesn't love" Draco said recalling their conversation in Diagon alley.

"That was before she was even matched to any body" Harry said as he buttoned the last buttons in his shirt.

"I guess your right" Draco muttered as he pulled the hoodie over his head.

Draco and Harry as usual were the first ones dressed that was about all the two got done before the girls. Even Ginny didn't wait till the last minuet to do homework. Harry tried to press more on the subject of Draco loving Hermione but Draco kept his lips sealed. And soon the girls were done and Harry dropped the subject all together.

The four of them made there way to the great hall. All the way Draco and Hermione got dirty looks and could here the mutterings..

The Great hall was much fuller than they had thought it would be. Luckily for Hermione and Draco there was no Blaise or Ron it sight. Though neither Ron nor Blaise have risen on a Sunday before 10am unless Ron had a Quiddich any thing to get too.

With Ron not there Draco decided to sit with Hermione and the rest. Draco would have asked that they sit at his table but the likely hood of them getting poisoned was high. And Draco wasn't willing to take that chance. Though he may be facing the same risks at the Gryffindor table but he was willing to take that chance.


	4. the truth

Laws of love  
By Tezuka's girl

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry potter Character or of the Characters in this Fan fiction.

Warning. There are many out of Character Characters in this fan fic. This is unique to where the story goes after the Goblet of fire. Dumbledore was never killed nor Sirius Black. Also Draco was never a death eater. If you don't like this DON'T READ IT.

~Chapter 4~  
The truth

The way they sat many thought that Hermione had already made her choice with her sitting right next To Draco for breakfast

"So how soon do you think it will take until the rumors start" Hermione asked. As she watched everyone watch them.

"I would give it three hours Lavender Brown just walked in" Harry said pointing to the entrance to of the great hall.

"Great" Hermione and Draco said in unison.

"Well it could be worse it could have been Parkinson" Draco joked trying to lighten the mood.

As soon as Breakfast was over the four headed back to the Head common room. Already, hearing whispered rumors as they made there way up the stairs. Making Hermione and Draco very uncomfortable. Both wandered if the rumors had reached the ears of Blaise. Hermione hoped not, she didn't want Draco to lose a friend over it if what Draco said was true.

"Hey Ginny" Fred called as he and George ran up the Stairs.

"You guys didn't go home after the matching" Ginny asked once the twins caught up to them.

"No were actually staying here on business now. Were thinking of opening a branch in Hogsmede" George said swooping up Ginny in a big hug. Some girls giggled as they walked by.

"So then why are you here, Put me down George" Ginny almost yelled the last part. George did as told just to have Ginny swooped up by her other brother Fred.

"We wanted to show our love to our little sister, and make sure her fiancé is behaving" Fred said hitting Harry on the back almost dropping Ginny.

"You two are making sure he behaves right were counting on you" Fred said putting his sister down after she hit him upside the head.

"Can't you to go bother some one else" Ginny said before Hermione or Draco could even think of saying any thing.

"Nah you four are the most fun to bother" George said Grinning from ear to ear.

"I bet we are but why don't you go play a prank or something" Harry said seeing the annoyance in Ginny rise by the second.

"Oh no we could never do that what kind of example would we be setting" Fred said with a tone that suggest that what ever they were up to was already in motion and this was just a distraction.

"Ok what did you do" Hermione asked dreading the answer.

"Nothing we're perfect Angels Lee Jordan on the other hand is not" George said and almost as if on cue Hermione saw one of Fred and George's famous swamp take over a courtyard.

Hermione and Draco started toward the courtyard to take care of the mess before in got out of control.

"God I hope they don't really open a shop in Hogsmede we already have enough on our shoulders" Hermione practically yelled.

"Well not that the store next to Honey Dukes is out of business it's very likely" Draco said as they walked up to the swamp.

They could already see several soaked students. Lee was standing in the door way admiring his work. He hadn't had this much fun since Fred and George left Hogwarts. And his joy was to be short lived.

"You know Lee you haven't changed a bit" Hermione said as she walked up beside him.

"Well I learned from the best" Lee said as Fred and George joined them.

Hermione quickly cleaned up the bulk of the mess. She then handed Fred, George, and Lee mops and buckets to clean up the rest of the swamp water that made it in to the school. They made to argue but she had a look on her face that had all three of them quickly mopping up the mess.

"You know I think only you and Mrs. Weasley can get those three to clean up after there pranks" Draco said laughing.

"Its one of the more refined skills I have" Hermione said watching the three argue about whose fault it was they were cleaning right now. Hermione found it quite enjoyable.

"She has a lot of those" Blaise said walking up to them.

"Hey Blaise" Hermione said searching Blaise's face for any sign of weather or not the rumors had reached him.

"So Blaise I was wond" Draco stared but was stopped when Blaise raised his hand to stop him.

"So I hear I'm already out of the running for Hermione's heart" Blaise said looking between the two of them for answers.

"No not yet" Draco said. He knew rumor spread fast in Hogwarts and now it was going to be very hard to stop them.

"Good cause Draco you know how much I hate to lose" Blaise said with is mind to Draco. He knew Draco would hear him with both of them being trained in Legitments.

"You will lose this one friend" Draco thought back to Blaise

"You think so we'll see" Blaise said.

"You guys are doing it again you know I hate it when you use you Legitments" Hermione said angrily.

"Yeah sorry but in my defense he started it" Draco said pointing to Blaise.

"Whatever" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Hey Hermione we're done" George and Fred yelled then along with Lee they ran off leaving every thing on the floor.

"uuhhgg they could have at least leaned Them against the wall" She yelled as she went over to pick them up.

"You know Draco I think she could rival Mrs. Weasley when it comes to yelling at those two" Blaise said laughing.

"Yeah we were just talking about that when you walked up" Draco replied watching the student make sure they avoided the now fuming Head girl.

"Are you to going to stand there or help" Hermione yelled. Picking up a mop bucket.

Blaise and Draco didn't hesitate to help her. They knew the wrath of Hermione. and that was best avoided if possible. They quickly picked up the mess Fred and George left when Harry and Ginny joined them.

"St that set off a swap I swear they can't step foot in to this building with out pulling some sort of prank" Ginny said.

"That's Fred and George for you" Harry said amused. He remembered the last time a swamp was let of in the courtyard.

"Yeah and as you know now they want to open a store in Hogsmede" Hermione said sitting on a step.

"It could be worse they could be coming back to finish school" Harry said half wishing they would come back. But he knew the work they would cause Hermione.

"I don't think I could handle that" Hermione said laughing.

"Yeah I can't wait to be the only Weasley here" Ginny said, " no one left to embarrass me"

"You know Harry will just have to visit you and embarrass you some how" Hermione said laughing.

"I would never embarrass Ginny" Harry said.

"Speaking of embarrassing brothers and such Ron is heading this way" Blaise said reminding them all that he was still there.

"Great this is all I need" Hermione said.

"Hermione will you please at least listen to him he knows it probably wont change any thing but he still wants to apologize." Harry said. He hated that his best friends weren't talking let alone even looking at each other.

Hermione agreed to hear him out. Blaise Draco and Ginny left Hermione and Harry figuring this was a golden trio matter.

"Look 'Mione I know what I did was wrong and I have no excuse" Ron began, "I also know I don't have the right to ask for you forgiveness but please if you can find it in your heart"

"Your right you don't have the right to ask for my forgiveness" Hermione said.

"I know and I never wanted to hurt you I'm truly sorry" Ron said.

"I feel a little better Ron but I don't think I can ever trust you again" Hermione said.

"Could we at least try" Ron Pleaded.

"No I'm sorry Ron you betrayed by trust and it is a very hard thing to regain" Hermione said sadly.

"I guess I wouldn't want to be my friend either with Draco and Blaise around" Ron said looking down.

"They have nothing to do with this you are the one you betrayed my trust" Hermione said.

"Of course they do your now living every Hogwarts girl's dreams your matched to Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini it has everything to do with it I'm just not good enough for you" Ron said now getting angry.

"No they have nothing to do with who I chose to be my friends" Hermione yelled back she was starting to get very angry.

"Then why did you risk your own life to save the bloody ferret" Ron yelled, "You should have left him to die the way he treated you for six years"

"Ron that's enough" Harry interjected he could see where this fight was going fast and Harry didn't want either to do any thing they would regret.

"I saved him because he is my friend something you seem to be incapable of understanding" Hermione yell as she ran off crying.

"Way to go Ron the idea was not to make her cry" Harry said angrily. He was starting to wonder if he still wanted to be Ron's friend.

"I'm sorry Harry It's just well you've seen the way they look at her" Ron said.

"You mean with love, I guess she got matched to them so aleast she will marry someone who loves her. And I don't seen them ever hurting her the way you have" Harry said then left his "friend" standing in an empty courtyard.

Hermione ran to the Head dorm and ran directly to her room. Draco had just come out of the bathroom from taking a shower and saw Hermione run by. He quickly follow to find her lying on her bed crying.

"Hermione are you ok" Draco asked. Stupid question he thought to him self as he walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it.

"I'm fine" Hermione said crying in to her pillow.

"I don't mean to push but if he hurt you" Draco said rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"No he's just being his normal jealous self" Hermione said sitting up starting to calm down.

"Jealous what dose he have to be Jealous of you have always been smarter" Draco asked.

"You and Blaise" Harry said in the door way. He had see the two in her room.

"He thinks that because I have been matched with you and Blaise that is why I don't, no can't be his friend again" Hermione said.

"He also know uhh never mind Its not for me to say" Harry said not wanting to push Draco in to a corner he wasn't ready to go to. Harry left the two alone not wanting to intrude any more than he has and hope Draco would confess.

"What dose he mean" Hermione asked.

"No idea" Draco said he had become good at lying when he worked as a spy for the order.

"Ok don't tell me then, I'm going to the Library" Hermione said. Though Draco didn't know it but Hermione could see strait through Draco's lies.

Hermione made her way to the Library quickly. She hated when her friends lied to her. She knew he was hiding something she just had to figure out what it was.

"Hermione wait I'll tell you what Harry was talking about" Draco said running up to her.

"Yes what is it Draco" Hermione asked.

"Well it's that I love you" Draco said. Everyone who was in the hall stopped what they were doing in shock of the confession most didn't know about Draco's feeling they just he was Friends with Hermione.

"I didn't want to tell you for fear that it would rush you in to a decision on who to marry" Draco said looking at a shocked Hermione who didn't know what to say.

"Hermione I do hate to drop this on you and run but I have a Quiddich practice I need to get too" Draco said kissing her cheek then running off.

Hermione now most defiantly need to get to her sanctuary, the Library, soon. She practically ran the rest of the way. She could almost see the rumor follow her to the Library.

As she ran in to the library Madame Pince just have her a look. She quickly but quietly made it to her self designated table. She almost threw the chair when she pulled it out to sit in. She let out a loud sight as she sat down. She now wished she had never gotten up to day.

"Are you ok" Blaise asked sitting next to her.

"Sure this is the best day of my life" Hermione said

"that Bad is it" Blaise asked smiling at her

"Sure no its great I just found out someone loves me" she practically yelled.

"So Harry told you about me I take it" Blaise said looking at his hands.

"Told me what I'm talking about Draco" Hermione said. She had hoped that he had some other confession to make to her she could only take one love confession today.

"I love you too Hermione I know you don't need this right now and I'm very sorry" Blaise said Hermione was a little more prepared for this confession but it still hit her like a brick.

"I have to go" was all she could say. She need to go somewhere where she could think with out any interruption. That was when it hit her the Room of Requirement. As she made her way there she hoped that there was no one using it right now. When she arrived the door appeared for her. When she entered there was a soft plush bed waiting for here. She laid on the bed and began to thinking she had a lot of that ahead of her now.

* * *

**Thank you Discoduck99, Vinillabean18, AnMarie10, and Ruth hammond all your reviews are encoureging me to continue. **

**As to AnMarie's suggestion I am looking for a beta to help if any one in interested tell me i just dont want to give some one a story they will not like reading.  
**


	5. A Poisonus Encounter

Sorry about the delay I couldn't log on for a while

* * *

Laws of love  
By Tezuka's girl

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry potter Character or of the Characters in this Fan fiction.

Warning. There are many out of Character Characters in this fan fic. This is unique to where the story goes after the Goblet of fire. Dumbledore was never killed nor Sirius Black. Also Draco was never a death eater. If you don't like this DON'T READ IT.

~Chapter 2~  
A Poisonous Encounter

Hermione sat in her Sanctuary that the room of requirement has provided for her on a number of occasions. This is where she spent a lot of her time in her sixth year here in this room. If her heaven of the Library couldn't bring her the solace she needed she would come to the room of requirement.

Now she had to absorb everything that happened within the last ten minuets. First Draco confesses his love to her then Blaise dose the same thing not five minuets later. She half wandered if this was some cruel joke by Pansy or one of the other girls. But that would me that they would have had to either known some particularly hard spells or know how to make Polyjuice potion and in Pansy's cast that was highly unlikely. If this was not a cruel prank at least the man she will marry truly loves her.

"What do I do know" Hermione sighed as she looked up in to the canopy of the bed that the room or requirement always provided for her. The past events have now made her decision a hundred times harder. I would have been one thing if only one of them loved her but both did. She was going to hurt one of them and that was something she didn't want to do.

They had both been there for her at times she needed them both. Draco was there when Ron had broken her heart. She understood why Harry couldn't be there. His two best friends just had a bad break up and he wouldn't choose a side. Draco was able to be there for her and make her feel better pulling her out of a dark place she was going. Draco was the light that kept her with them.

Blaise was the person who found her when her parents were killed. She had gone to say good bye to her Parents if she were to die in the upcoming battle that seemed to be the last. But when she arrived the Dark Mark was high above her house. It looked as if the Death eaters had tortured her parents trying to find her. Blaise was the one to find her he apparated to her house almost as soon a he heard risking everything. He let her yell and hit him blaming himself for her pain. He felt if he had been just a little earlier he could have saved her parents. As she fell into him crying he just let her stay there till he could get her to calm down. When he got her safely to the Order he looked at the women he loved fall into the arms of another.

Hermione decided that her thoughts were getting her now closer to decision. She looked at her watch wandering how long she had been thinking on this. She realized that she had been in the room for 5 hours. If she didn't hurry she would miss lunch. As she ran to the great hall she heard some interesting rumors being muttered around her. One said she slipped Blaise a love potion. Another said she paid the sorting hat one-thousand gallions to be matched with the two boys. Hermione laughed at this one because if any one really knew her knew she would have used that kind of sum of money to aid S.P.E.W in its quest. And the thought of some one paying a hat was mighty funny in it's self.

When she arrived at the Great Hall she noticed Ginny and Harry running in as well.

"Why are you late" Hermione asked. Harry was almost never late for a meal. Hermione wished Harry had the same determination when it came to making it to class on time.

"We fell asleep playing Chess in the common room. We might have not fallen asleep if a certain some one wasn't screaming bloody murder so early in the morning" Harry said. Hermione noticed the imprint of a rook on Harry's Cheek.

"Next time you play chess Harry you might want to put the pieces down" Hermione said poking his cheek where the red blotch was.

"Ginny you said it wasn't that bad" Harry said rubbing his face.

"But it makes you look so cute" Ginny said laughing.

"Hey Harry looks like someone improved you face" Draco said joking he him self was sporting a busted lip.

"Yeah looks like someone improved yours too" Harry said joking back.

"Nah this was a bludger though Nott might have aimed it at me. I was too busy trying to keep my keeper in line he seems to think he can run the team better than me" Draco said.

"Is her related to McLaggen" Harry said remembering his fights with said past keeper in his 6th year.

"So is Gryffindor ready to lose next Sunday" Draco taunted.

"No but we are ready to beat some Slytherin but" Harry said.

"Sure what ever you say I still have some business to attend to with my team" Draco said walking toward the Slytherin Table. Once Draco was out of ear shot Ginny nearly jumped on Hermione.

"So is it true did they both confess their love to you" Ginny asked quickly and quite loudly.

"Yes and keep it down" Hermione said looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Do you know which one you will marry" Ginny asked excitedly.

"No not yet I don't want to hurt either" Hermione said nearly whispering it.

"What about using Veriteserum" Harry suggested. His suggestion seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"You do know this waiting is hurting them too" Ginny said.

"Yes Ginny don't you think I know all of this" Hermione nearly yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too" Ginny apologized.

"I know its just getting to me I'm sorry Gin" Hermione said.

"This whole slew of craziness is getting to ever one" Ginny said handing Hermione a drink.

Hermione knew there was something wrong the minuet the liquid hit her lips. As she started to fall she could hear Ginny laughing in a voice that was not her own.

"You know Granger I thought even you would have noticed but I guess you were just too distracted." Pansy Parkinson said as she slowly turned in to Ginny. It seemed Pansy was either smarter or more determined then Hermione and predicted. The Last thing she saw was Harry pinning Pansy to the wall and Draco picking her up. A world of black took over Hermione's vision.

Draco burst in to the Hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey wasn't at all too happy at the intrusion. Until she saw the unconscious Hermione in his arms.

"What happened" she demanded as Draco she Hermione in to the bed Madame Pomfrey had prepared for her.

"Pansy Parkinson slipped her some sort of poison I don't know what it was" Draco said as he was basically shoved out of the way. Madame Pomfrey put up a partition between her and Draco.

"Is she going to be ok" Harry yelled as he ran in to the room.

"Yes yes potter just give me some time" Madame Pomfrey called as she ran over to rummage through her potions. She found what she had been looking for and carried over a bottle of deep blue liquid over to Hermione.

Draco and Harry could hear the Medi-witch muttering some spells and soon heard Hermione's voice.

"Is she ok" Draco asked. He nor Harry could see anything with the partition still up.

"Yes and she is awake you may visit for sometime" Madame Pomfrey said leaving to give them some time.

"Is Ginny ok" Hermione asked before either boy could speak.

"Yeah we found her in Myrtel's bathroom. Pansy must have got her when I was off talking to Blaise before he confessed" Harry said.

"How are you feeling" Draco asked.

"Ok how long have I been out I couldn't seen or hear anything it was like a sleepless dream" Hermione asked sitting up only to be pushed back down my Madame Pomfrey.

"Is she alright" Ginny asked running in. the teachers wanted to question her before she went to see Hermione.

"Yeah I'm fine Thanks to Draco here" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry. If she hadn't gotten me when I was studying none of this would have happened." Ginny said angry with her self.

"Ginny its ok I mean Pansy is about the sneakiest Slytherin even I underestimated her" Hermione said trying to make her friend feel better.

"Hey I take offense to that, Being dubbed the silent slytherine denotes a fair amount to sneaking around" Blaise said leaning in the door. He was out of breath from running all the way from the Slytherin common room.

"Sorry how about most Evil and conniving" Hermione said.

"I would also add most egotistical and annoying" Draco said laughing.

"Funny a couple of years ago we would have said the same about you" Ginny said laughing. Hermione was glad her friend was feeling better.

"Well when you're considered one of the best looking in Hogwarts it takes a certain type of finesse" Draco said jokingly.

"What ever" Hermione said throwing a her pillow at him. she hit his square in the face.

"Oh god you didn't hurt my face did you" Draco said sarcastically. This started a pillow fight which lead to Madame Pomfrey kicking everyone out insisting Hermione needed her rest. She Promised them that she would let Hermione out by dinner.

"Draco can I talk to you for a sec" Blaise asked as the Medi-witch nearly slammed the door in their faces.

"Sure what's up" Draco asked. Harry and Ginny excused them selves before Blaise could even ask them.

"I know you love her and I want you to know I do to" Blaise started.

"You know your not a sneaky and you might think I've know since fifth year" Draco said laughing on the inside at the thought of Blaise thinking his best friend wouldn't notice.

"You're just as bad as me then I've known about you since 4th year. I might not have noticed her till sixth year if it hadn't been for you" Blaise said.

"Are you serious" Draco said mentally hitting him self on the head.

"So neither of us are good at hiding our feeling" Draco said, "how did we ever make it as spies"

"The same way Snape did keeping our minds closed and plus we never came close to Voldemort we weren't important enough" Blaise said, "heck did you dad tell you of you mission to kill Dumbledore, any way back on subject the real reason I wanted to talk to you was that I don't want this to ruin our friendship"

"I think it can survive this" Draco said.

"You know something I just realized this we are so fixated on who Hermione is going to pick we seem to have forgotten about the other two girl we are matched to and now one may have to marry one of us knowing we love Hermione" Draco said .

"Yeah I was thinking about that too" Blaise said.

"What do you think we should do" Draco asked hoping Blaise had the answer.

"I think we should at least let them know where we stand and give them a chance to find a happiness if it lies in the other boys they were matched with" Blaise said.

"I think your right" Draco said. He looked at his watch and realized he was about an hour late for a meeting he had with Dumbledore. Had Dumbledore not reminded him before he ran Hermione to the Hospital wing he may have forgotten all together.

"Licorice Snap" Draco said finding it funny that the head masters password was a candy. The Gargoyle that Dumbledore told Draco to go to jumped out of the way as the wall behind it opened to reveal a moving stair case. One Draco reached the top he knocked on the door. It opened revealing a very interesting office.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy come in" Dumbledore said from behind his desk. Draco slowly walked in and sat in the chair across form the head master. Fawks the Phoenix seemed to start him down.

"I have some rather bad news for you Draco" Dumbledore said offering Draco a licorice snap. Draco knew it wouldn't be good if they were going to talk about his father's will like the head master had told him.

"according to your father's will you are the sole heir if you mother had passed as well" Dumbledore began, "But on further reading we have discovered that if you are to marry a muggle born you will lose everything.

"That doesn't surprise me" Draco spat, "who gets it'

"According to the will you mothers last living relative. We believe that to be you aunt andromeda with Bellatrix missing. So it will be in limbo till we can find out if Bellatrix is alive or not." Dumbledore said eating another licorice snap.

"Ok so since i sold most to all of his stuff that means that Andromeda will be getting all of the money right that just great" Draco said depressed now he wouldn't be able to provide what he would have wanted for whom ever he married.

"I Know this is a hard time to be getting knew such as this and I am truly sorry" Dumbledore said.

As Draco walked back to the common room he thought hard about his future.

* * *

**thank you to all of my Readers Definetly those of you how starte with me with the first Chapter. **


	6. how he fell

So this one took me a while i listened to Harry Potter and the Half Order of the Phoenix in the Background and and it took exactly the whole film including the credits to type this one up. hope you like. and thank you thank you to all of my reviewer and subscribers i hope i haven't let you down. as of this posting the wait for Harry potter and the Half blood prince is 140 days away i just cant wait more Draco than ever in a film.

* * *

Laws of love  
By Tezuka's girl

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry potter Character or of the Characters in this Fan fiction.

Warning. There are many out of Character Characters in this fan fic. This is unique to where the story goes after the Goblet of fire. Dumbledore was never killed nor Sirius Black. Also Draco was never a death eater. If you don't like this DON'T READ IT.

~Chapter 6~  
how he fell

When Draco walked in to the common room Harry and Ginny could already tell that there was something wrong.

"What is wrong Draco" Ginny asked as Draco basically collapsed in to the big black Leather Chair he proclaimed his the moment they walked into the room. It was next to the warm fire.

"I'm going to lose everything once I get married" Draco said, "All the money I got from selling my dad's stuff is going to my aunt. Though which one I don't know yet since we don't know where Bellatrix is. So it will most likely go to Andromeda.

"I'm sorry Draco" Ginny said she had known that Draco wanted his wife to have a comfortable life.

"It's ok I'll figure something out" Draco said.

Draco's thoughts drifted to the conversation he had with Blaise. He knew that since the whole school was buzzing with the rumor about him loving Hermione. He needed to talk to Padma about it. He didn't want her to leave her in the dark. She needed to hear the truth from him.

"Draco I know this is completely off subject and none of my business but she did you fall in love with Hermione" Ginny asked hoping to get a romantic story.

"I was wandering that too" Hermione said walking in to common room carrying another bottle of the deep blue Liquid that Madame Pince had give to her before.

"What are you doing here" Harry asked, "Madame Pince said you needed rest and that woman almost never lets any one out early or on time for that matter"

"I just told her that I felt much better and I just cant relax in the hospital wing which we all know to be true, thought I did have to promise to rest. But now I want to know the answer to Ginny's question" Hermione said sitting next to Ginny.

"What that in you hand" Draco asked hoping to change the subject.

"Oh I have to take it before dinner, don't try and Change the subject Draco" Hermione said. By the look on his face she could tell that she caught him trying to dodge the question.

"What if I don't want to tell you" Draco said

"But I don't want to go my whole life with out knowing" Hermione said, "Maybe I should go talk to Blaise.

Her threat was not as strong as she hoped it had been. Because she and every one in the room knew that she would never go behind any ones back to get personal information they weren't ready to give out. She could tell by the look on Draco's face that her threat didn't work.

"I'll tell you on two conditions" Draco said smiling.

"What are they" Hermione asked already suspicious. She knew that one wouldn't be that she marry him. But there were something he could still asked that she would not be happy with. Like she can't answer questions in class or such.

"Well for one you have to actually rest after word. And resting is not in any way finishing any of you homework or reading anything I mean sleep like Madame Pince wants you to" Draco said he could already see the look on her face say that she may not want to hear the story now.

"Ok I guess I can deal with that what is my second condition" Hermione asked depressed she had hoped to finish her ancient runes essay before dinner.

"In the future when you decide to take a shower when everyone is asleep make sure to lock the door we don't need you to wake up half the school with our screech" Draco said laughing only to have another pillow hurled at his face.

"I do not screech but I agree, and any ways there was a lot on my mind but yes I won't let that make me forget about locking the door" Hermione said relived that she was still allowed to answer questions in class.

"Ok Harry Ginny you heard her agree right" Draco said relishing in his win to get her to rest.

"Yes and now we can all sleep in peace without fear of hearing a screech" Harry said. He was now the target of a flying pillow.

"Alright I said I was sorry" Hermione said, "Now will you tell us Draco."

"Tell you what" Draco asked pretending to forget what he promised to share.

"You know exactly what so don't try to snake out of it" Hermione said with a smile telling Draco to just try to get out of it.

"But I'm a Slytherin it's what I do" Draco said laughing as he dodged the third pillow to be hurled at him today.

"You do know that you will eventually run out of pillows don't you Hermione" Harry said having been attacked earlier.

"Oh shut it Harry, I'm waiting Draco and a gentleman never makes a lady wait" Hermione said tapping her waist.

"Ok you win I'll tell you" Draco said he hoped that if he distracted her enough or delayed enough he would get out of it. Ginny giggled with glee saw was finally going to hear what she had wanted to for so long.

"Ok do you want to know the whole story or just when I figurer out that I loved you" Draco asked slightly defeated.

"Ooh there is a story that would be nice to hear before I rest" Hermione said.

"Ok well let's see if we start at the beginning that would put us in our second year. You were the only person to ever stand up to me. I started to like our little battles" Draco began.

"At least one of us did" Hermione said.

"Well I found them fun. Any ways in out third year I started to have feelings for you and with the way I was brought up I denied in to my self and just got meaner to you to prove it to my self. Then you hit me and I thought I lost you forever" Draco said.

"I remember that it felt so good that day." Hermione said remembering the day when she and Harry used the time turner to save Sirius and Buckbeak.

"Are you going to keep interrupting me" Draco asked.

"Sorry my lips are sealed" Hermione said.

"Ok well over the summer between out third year and fourth I thought about you a lot. And then when dad and his Death eater friends were attacking muggle-borns at the Quiddich world cup I just knew I had to stay near you and warn you if I saw them coming. Then that sodding git Krum arrived" Draco said pausing anticipating another interruption.

"He's not a git he is rather nice" Hermione said defending Krum.

"Hmm knew that was coming. Once again on with the story. If it hadn't been for Krum then I may have never known that I loved you. Because I would never have seen you in that wonderful dress and gotten more jealous than I did when you were always around Ron and Harry. So there you have it that is how I fell in love with you" Draco said. He decided to leave out the part about when he decided that he was going to marry her no matter what. It was after a big battle and there looked to be nothing but darkness and there would be no end. She and only she was able to bring him out of his dark despair.

"I told you the whole story and now if I remember right some one promised to rest" Draco said.

"Do I have to I really wanted to finish my ancient runes essay" Hermione said giving him her puppy dog eyes hoping it would help.

"Yes and if I have to I will carry you there." Draco said, "Any ways Blaise told me the dead line was extended a week"

"Yes but you all know how I love to be ahead" Hermione said still giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Ok you asked for it" Draco said snaking his arms around her waist as he picked her up and carried her Bridal Style.

"What do you think your doing" Hermione asked.

"Making sure the Head Girl follows through with her promises" Draco said as he plopped her on her bed.

"Ok I'm in bed now will you be leaving soon" Hermione asked hoping that she would still get to write that essay once the door was shut.

"Nice try I know the moment I leave you will be up writing that Letter which means I'm going to move everything you can write with out in to the common room." Draco said.

"There is no way your destroying my wonderful order of things here" Hermione said jumping out of her bed.

"We'll put it in mine and Harry's room, if you don't want me to destroy you order of things, we keep all of our school stuff in the common room anyway" Draco said, "now would you like me to carry you or can you walk this time"

"No I'll go on my own" Hermione said this time she was defeated one. Draco put her in his bed since as usual Harry's bed was cluttered with almost everything pertaining to Quiddich.

"If it makes you feel any better I will let you do you essay after dinner it's only three hours away" Draco said closing the door. Hermione seemed more tired then she thought since she was asleep almost as soon as the door closed.

Draco decided that this would be as good a time as any to go talk to Padma. He left telling Harry and Ginny where he was going and why. The was rumors spread around the school he felt it was best.

He asked a group1st year Ravenclaws if they knew where Padma was but they just ran. He finally found a fourth year that told him that she was in the common room and would go get her for him.

"You wanted to see me" Padma said as she walked out of the portrait hole.

"Yeah it's about this whole marriage law thing" Draco said not wanting to sound insensitive. He also saw a group of girl watching him.

"It's about the fact that yes I love Hermione and if we do marry I will try my best to grow to love you" Draco started.

"I'm glad to hear that Draco." Padma said. She had joined the Order over the summer and she her self saw that Draco loved Hermione so this was no surprise to her.

"I just wanted you to know the truth from me. I know how hard it must be not having complete control over where your future lies." Draco said.

"I'm not trying to be rude or run away from you but I have a meeting with Professor Flitwick soon" Padma said.

"Oh yeah sure I said all I had come to say" Draco said letting her pass him. he was glad that he had gotten that off his chest. But he didn't know if she took it well or really cared for that matter.

He decided to go back to the common room to do some studying. When he got there he was somewhat surprised to see that Harry and Ginny was gone until he noticed two people flying at the Quiddich pitch he assumed them to belong to Harry and Ginny.

Three hours had gone my relatively quickly as he studied. Granted most of the parchment he was taking notes on was covered with doodles. He quickly put his stuff way to go wake Hermione. When he came in to the room he was just looked at her sleeping form. He thought how beautiful she looked half tempted to kiss his sleeping beauty.

"You know it's rude to stare" Hermione said startling Draco.

"Ahh yeah sorry about that Its time for dinner." Draco said as Hermione sat up.

Once Hermione got out of bed and drank her blue potion. They headed down to dinner. When they got to the Great Hall there was a commotion at the Gryffindor table. Being Head boy and girl they quickly ran to the commotion as none of the teachers had arrived for dinner yet. Ginny quickly explained that Fred and George came to have dinner with her and Ron not wanting to leave for Diagon Alley without finally smoothing things over with Ron. Their talk to smooth things over resulted in a fight. When she Draco and Harry finally got the three apart Hermione asked for an explanation.

"If you Heard what he called you" Fred said still very angry.

"We couldn't just let is slide, we did try to peacefully resolve the issue, but he just kept pushing and I punched him. I'm sorry Hermione" George said seeing the look on her face.

"I can't take this any more" Hermione yelled running out of the Great Hall. Draco ran after her. Hermione made it to the fountain before Draco caught up to her.

"Hermione are you ok" Draco asked He knew it was a stupid question.

"This whole Ron Ordeal is Tearing apart our friends and his family" Hermione said Crying. She buried her head in his chest as he sat next to her at the fountain. He hated to see she cry.

"I know I doesn't seem like it now but everything will work out your part of the golden trio nothing can break you apart your untouchable. It just might take a little longer. Heck maybe someday Weasley and I can enter the same room with out wanting to kill each other" Draco said wiping the tears from her face.

"yeah I can't wait to see that day" Hermione said laughing threw her tears.

"I know that It's not really my business but I have never seen you this upset even when you found out about Ron cheating on you, is there something else bothering you" Draco asked.

"You know I think you have always known me best you always knew what buttons to push when she were fighting" Hermione said looking at him calming down alittle.

"If you don't' want to tell me it's ok" Draco said not wanting to push her.

"No you need to know" Hermione said mentally preparing her for this. by the look on her face Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"While in the hospital wing I did a lot of thinking, it's part of the reason I had to escape, I knew that my indecision was hurting you and Blaise. Hermione started.

"we are willing to wait as long as you need" Draco interrupted almost sure now he didn't want to hear what she had to say.

"Let me finish Mr. Malfoy" Hermione said exasperated.

"As I was saying, I did a lot of thinking and I think I have known who I loved all along but I didn't want to tear apart your friendship with Blaise like the one I had with Ron and Harry had been torn apart." Hermione said almost on the verge of tears again.

"Blaise and I have already discussed this we promised to remain friends no matter who you chose" Draco said hoping this would ease any pain she had in her heart.

"I'm glad you said that it makes this a lot easier" Hermione said spotting a shooting star she wish that Draco and Blaise's friendship would survive this.

"So am I correct in assuming that you have made your decision" Draco asked.

"Yes I have Draco will you Marry me?" Hermione asked hoping that he hadn't given up yet.

"Of course" Draco said pulling her into a hug. He swooped down to capture her lips in their first kiss under the stars.

* * *

Hope you all liked love all of your reviews.


	7. The Deep Breath Before the Plunge

Laws of love  
By Tezuka's girl

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Sorry this one took so long and a massive case of writer's blocks and really tired lately.**

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry potter Character or of the Characters in this Fan fiction.

Warning. There are many out of Character Characters in this fan fic. This is unique to where the story goes after the Goblet of fire. Dumbledore was never killed nor Sirius Black. Also Draco was never a death eater. If you don't like this DON'T READ IT.

BIG WARNING: Breaking Dawn Spoilers ahead

~Chapter 7~  
The Deep Breath Before the Plunge

Hermione woke up feeling like last night was all a dream. No one had known yet that she had made her choice. They decided that the school had had enough drama for one night and decided to talk to professor Dumbledore and Blaise first before telling the school.

As usual Hermione was the first one awake. She Quickly changed and went out in to the common room to read the last parts of Breaking dawn. She Had always loved the series and now part of it paralleled her life with Bella having to choose between Edward and Jacob. She smiled as she read about Bella and her new daughter Reneseme. Hermione was in no way surprised the Edward Changed Bella. I was promised to her but she thought that Stephanie Meyer might try to get another book out of the series. But she was happy to see that Bella got her wish and happiness in marriage. She hoped that she would find the same happiness in her marriage with the man she loves.

"What are you reading" Draco asked walking out of his room in once again in nothing but his boxers.

"Question do you ever put anything on when you are leaving your room" Hermione asked setting her book aside.

"What you don't like the view and you didn't answer my question" Draco said sitting next to her.

"Oh the view is nice I just need to be mentally prepared" Hermione said.

"I'll be sure to do that" Draco said looking at her book. Confused by the cover of a queen chess peace and red pawn having nothing to do with the title from what he could tell.

"Did you set up our meeting with the Head master" Hermione asked.

"Yes it's at 11:30" Draco said, "just before lunch.

"I half expected to wake up and find this all out to be a dream" Hermione said snuggling in to Draco.

"I know what you mean" He replied draping is arm around her.

"I was thinking about it and I figured out when I fell in love with you"

"So that would be when you first lays eye on my gorgeous body"

"No It was the night before our last battle" Hermione said

"When we watched the sun set together" Draco said remember the night.

"Yeah" Hermione replied. She Remembered the night well it was going to be her last but Draco changed all of that. She was saying goodbye to everything but the way Draco started to talk bout all of his dream of marrying the girl he loved. He did say that that probably wouldn't happen since she loved someone else. He told of his dreams and hope for the future. Hearing this made her remember her hopes and dreams. She decided to live her life to the fullest the way her parents would have wanted her too.

"I never told any one this but I was planning to let my self die in that battle but our talk the night before saved me" Hermione said.

"We really saved each other in the war" Draco said smiling at her. He leaned in for a kiss when all off a sudden they could hear a screech come from Hermione and Ginny's room. There time alone was about to end as they heard Ginny yelling at Kreacher about how Harry was in the other room and to not come visit so early in the morning.

"well not that she is up our alone time is over" Hermione said. "Can we at least tell them so She doesn't feel all left our or any thing?"

"Yeah I guess but they have to promise not to tell any one" Draco said as he went back in to his room to change.

"god I swear that bloody Elf either hates me or is trying to see me naked" Ginny yelled as she entered the common room fully dressed and ready for school.

"Just think When you marry Harry he will be around all the time since he has taken such a liking to him" Hermione said picking Breaking Dawn up and moving over to a chair so Ginny couldn't read over her shoulder.

"I'm still wandering how that happened I still blame Dobby" Ginny said sitting on the near by couch knowing why Hermione moved.

"Oooh is that Breaking Dawn are you almost done so I can read it" Ginny asked she has taken to borrowing lots of Hermione's books.

"Sure It's good" Hermione said now hearing Harry yelling at Kreacher.

"I have told you before if you have something for me or if you have a message to give it to me at Breakfast" Harry yelled. The girls hear a sudden banging on the door telling them that Kreacher like Dobby was now Punishing him self.

"Its ok Kreacher you don't have to do that and haven't I asked you not to punish your self any ways" Harry said more calmly. The banging stopped quickly. Hermione could hear that Harry was still talking to Kreacher but she couldn't hear what about.

"I remember when Kreacher hated the lot of us not it's like Harry is the best thing that has happened to him" Ginny said. By now Hermione had given up all hopes of Reading the rest of Breaking Dawn this morning.

"He even refused me when I tried to free him" Harry said walking out of his room followed by the now full clothed Draco. Harry sat next to Ginny and it looked as though he was thinking something over.

"Well Hermione I do recall Claiming that Chair as my own" Draco said brining everyone's attention to the fact that Hermione was sitting in the Slytherine's Chair.

"hmm don't see your name on it" Hermione said playfully looking around the chair.

"Didn't you say earlier you wanted to tell them something" Draco said.

"Oh yeah" Hermione said getting up as Draco swiftly moved in to steal the spot.

"I wanted to tell you this first" Hermione said giving Draco the look, "I have made my choice between Blaise and Draco though I might change my mind"

"Ohh come one tell us I can't wait to know" Ginny said eagerly.

"I will only tell you two if you promise to not tell any one until we announce it" Hermione said eyeing Ginny.

"I promise I Promise" Ginny said.

"Good and if you don't you might just have boils soon" Hermione said coyly.

"I said I promise didn't I" Ginny said.

"Yes I suppose you did I have Chosen Draco" Hermione said only to be plowed in to by Ginny.

"Oh Hermione I'm so happy for you" Ginny yelled tightly hugging her friend.

"Gin I can breath" Hermione said in her friend's tight embrace.

"Oh sorry I'm just so happy for you" Ginny said she had always know that deep Down Hermione loved Draco.

"Now my oh so happy future husband I do believe I was sitting there" Hermione said eyeing Draco

"Key word is WAS" Draco said smiling "Plus it's time for Breakfast so we should be heading down soon I don't want any"

The three agreed with Draco. and they walked down together Hermione could tell that Ginny was bursting to tell someone and nudged her friend whispering to her about the boil. Ginny's giddiness to tell some one quickly vanished.

Hermione couldn't wait to get through the drama that she was sure would ensue once everyone knew she made her choice. She at her Breakfast quickly stealing glances over to the Slytherin table. She knew Draco was doing the same as she would catch him ever so often. She wanted to get to Transfiguration early so she could go over some things with professor McGonagall but she also wanted to stop by the library which didn't leave much time for breakfast.

"Hermione we heard about it" Lavender Brown said as she sat across from Hermione with Pavarti following closely. Hermione shot a look at Ginny who shook her head.

"you heard what" Hermione asked quickly wandering if there was some other way for any one to hear the conversation that went on in the Head common room.

"Umm just what Ron called you Fred and George were right to hit him" Pavarti said, "is there another bit of Juicy new we should know about"

"Oh no, It's just you never know what rumors go flying around" Hermione said relived it was just about Ron.

"I know what you mean Now I'm the one Ran was cheating on with you, last week it Pavarti and the week before Luna" Lavender began "Oh Hermione I'm sorry I didn't mean"

"It's ok I'm over it now" Hermione said smiling thought it did still hurt a little she lost one of her best friends over this.

Hermione quickly finish in silence not wanting to slip up in any way. When she was done she excused her self and made her way to the library. Suddenly she was grabbed and pulled behind a tapestry. Her gasp of surprise was quickly stifled by a pair of strong lips.

"So what were Lavender and Pavarti talking to you about" Draco asked as soon and he broke the kiss.

"Oh just things about Ron and rumors" Hermione said, "Our secret is still safe but if you keep pulling stuff like this it wont be for long"

"But I don't get to see you till our meeting that is two whole hours" Draco said pouting.

"I think you will survive" Hermione said patting him on the head as she made her escape from the tapestry.

As she walked to the library she heard rumors of Blaise and Padma. Some what relived of her and Draco not being the center of attention but as sad for Blaise and Padma before they know it there are going to married and heck they don't even know about Draco and Hermione.

When she walked in to the library it was relatively empty other than a few raven claws and some people working of their almost late homework. Most were already working hard and didn't notice Hermione even enter. Hermione quickly found the book she was looking for and settled in to the table she had designated as her own. That was when she started to hear the whispers.

"I wouldn't want to be her having to chose between Draco and Blaise" one Hufflepuff girl whispered to her friend who didn't even look up and continued with her home work that was due in less than an hour.

Hermione heard other mummers but chose to ignore them she was used to it my now since the night of the matching. She however didn't like some of the things that she was hearing now. Things like she doesn't deserve either one of them or that she is the most horrible person for breaking even one of their heart and she wouldn't be forgiven.

It's not my fault I was matched to both she thought to her self. She quickly finished with her book wanting to leave soon now that some had noticed her and the rumor mill and started. she sped her way to Transfiguration not paying attention to her surrounding never hearing Harry calling out to her.

"Hermione wait up" Harry finally yelled grabbing her by the arm.

"Oh sorry Harry I didn't even notice you calling me" Hermione said.

"I noticed any ways I wanted to for worn you Ron is on the look out for you I don't know why but I though I would warn you" Harry said.

"Thanks for the heads up but I do think me and Ron really need to talk this out last time I said some thing I didn't really mean when he blamed Blaise and Draco for our break up and such so I need to get this over and done with for good" Hermione said.

"Are you sure do you want me there for support" Harry asked.

"No I need to do this on my own" Hermione said, "I still have time before class I'm going to go find him."

"Ok I'll see you in Transfiguration" Harry said running off.

Hermione knew that Ron would be some where between where she was now and the Great hall so she started toward the Great hall. It didn't take her long to find him.

"Hermione before you run away I need to say something" Ron said urgently.

"I know Harry told me" Hermione said "And before you say any thing I want you to know that we need to finish this I can't handle all of this drama.

"I agree and I want you to know that the girl I was to have cheated on with you was a girl from Durmstrang I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you and if I could take it all back I would but I know deep down Draco loves you more than I ever could and you deserve that"

"Ron I'm glad you could be honest with me and I would like to say that If possible I would like to start over this is tearing everyone apart and I can't have that. so if we can I think like you said lets try to be friends again"

"Thank you 'Mione" Ron said nearly jumping on her.

"I don't mean to be rude but I have a class soon and I might be late as it is" Hermione said.

"It's ok I know how you want to keep that perfect record clean" Ron said waving to her with a smile. Hermione hadn't seen on of those since she and Ron broke up.

As she ran in to the transfiguration class room just on time Harry looked to her with concern in his eyes. She gave him a nod and a smile telling him every thing was ok.

The Transfiguration class couldn't get over fast enough for Hermione and Harry could tell.

"is everything OK" Harry whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah just can't wait to get the meeting over with so we can get it all off of our chest" Hermione said.

"Ok well you still have like a hour we just started" Harry said laughing.

"Is there something funny about Transfiguring a open fire into a lantern Mr. Potter" Professor Mogonigal asked.

"No Professor sorry" Harry said embarrassed he was caught.

"I didn't think so as I was saying this can be dangerous and you much be very precise as if your not careful you could end up with a fire that is out of control or catch your self on fire"

Hermione suffered the rest of her way through Transfiguration and quickly left as class ended. She was the first to leave to be exact. She was in such a hurry to get to the Meeting that she ran right my Draco who and come to pick her up and they could walk together.

"Hey Hermione wait up" Draco yelled finally catching up to her at Professor Dumbledore's office. As they walked in Hermione could see the scars from the war and also pieces of her past year at Hogwarts. The Sword Harry pulled from the sorting hat and the ring that lead to Harry's hunt for Horocruxes.

"Oh sorry I'm just in such a hurry to get this all off of my chest" Hermione said as Draco told the gargoyle the password.

"So Miss. Granger Draco tells me you two have some things to discuss with me" Professor Dumbledore said from Behind his desk motioning for them to take a seat.

"Yes to make a long story short I have chosen Draco as my future husband and basically we wanted to know the next step" Hermione asked quickly.

"Well I will be sending a letter to the Ministry informing them of your decision and at some point it will be announced to the student body" Dumbledore said smiling.

"Can we wait for the announcement till we had time to talk to Blaise" Hermione asked, "I think it best if we tell him."

"Yes I understand" Dumbledore said, "Also you two will need to marry soon after school or during I don't not suggest during though with this being your last year"

"No we were planning for after school" Draco said holding Hermione's hand.

"Well if that is all you needed to know I do have some business at the Ministry and I will inform them of you decision" Dumbledore said standing up.

"Yes that is all and we will tell you when we told Blaise" Hermione said.

She and Draco left the office quickly not wanting to hold up their headmaster. They now had a free period before potions with Blaise. The decided to go to their head room and discuss just how to break it to him. Hermione in no way wanted to hurt Blaise or recreate the drama she had just worked at patching up with her friends.

"Ok so how should we do this" Draco asked walking in the Head common room.

"Do what" Ginny asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Divination" Hermione asked.

"No it got canceled something about Prof. Trelawney being sick." Ginny said.

"But What about Frienz" Draco asked.

"He and his class had left to go study something about Divination through the Trees" Ginny said.

"Oh well me and Draco are going in to His and Harry's room to talk" Hermione said opening the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Ginny said but was to late as Harry and Ron Tumbled out yelling about some Quiddich strategy.

"Well I see you two made up" Draco said laughing at the look Harry had.

"Well if he keeps on about his new Strategy plan for the beater that in no way could work no we wont be friends much longer" Ron yelled.

"what ever fine how about we try both ideas at practice tomorrow and then we will see" Harry said.

"Fine I have to go now Neville is going to help me with my Herbology" Ron said leaving the room quickly.

"well Me and Harry will give you two some privacy" Ginny said dragging Harry out of the common room.

"Ok so that was odd to see the golden Trio standing together again with out trying to kill each other" Draco said laughing.

"ha ha funny how did we even get that nickname any ways" Hermione said sitting in Draco's Chair.

"I want to say it was because you three could break rules and not get into trouble you seemed untouchable" Draco said, "Rather annoying now get out of my chair"

"Oh and you didn't get away with your fair share of rule breaking" Hermione said, "And I don't see you name on it"

"What ever" Draco said rolling his eyes, "And, any way it was in a Malfoy's blood to break the rules"

"Hmm I'll have to keep that in mind when we have kids" Hermione said getting up to let Draco have his oh so wonderful seat.

"Speaking of how do we tell Blaise" Draco said on a very serious note.

"I don't know I think the direct approach would be best but I don't want to hurt him" Hermione said sadly.

"Your right but if we dance around it he will get mad" Draco said he knew this from experience.

"So the direct approach in the best way" Hermione said.

"Yeah so when do you want to tell him" Draco asked.

"I guess after Potion's so we have time during lunch to talk it out with him if he needs that" Hermione said.

"Ok that sounds good" Draco said smiling.

The easy part was over now they were about to break Blaise's heart. Hermione didn't know if she could handle this. She saw what her bad break up with Ron did to her friendship with Ron and Harry did. She didn't want to do that to Blaise and Draco.


	8. telling him

Laws of love  
By Tezuka's girl

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry potter Character or of the Characters in this Fan fiction.

Warning. There are many out of Character Characters in this fan fic. This is unique to where the story goes after the Goblet of fire. Dumbledore was never killed nor Sirius Black. Also Draco was never a death eater. If you don't like this DON'T READ IT.

~Chapter 8~  
Truth

Draco decided it best that they not walk to potions together with the way rumors are started and spread across the school. As usual Hermione had to be the first on to class and when Draco arrived he was not to happy at the sight of a reunited Golden Trio. He didn't want Ron any where near Hermione but if Hermione wanted to keep her friendship with him Draco wasn't going to stop her.

Draco took his seat next to Blaise as Professor Snape walked in having refilled the his post as potions master once Slughorn decided that he had had enough excitement after the war. And every one knew that all Snape really wanted to do was teach Potions but he had to keep appearances if the dark lord ever did return or else he never would have been a good spy.

"Today we will be brewing the Draught of Living Death" Professor Snape said, "Open you books to page 319"

"Begin" Professor Snape said taking his spot behind his desk and he started to grade the potions from the class before.

"So how did the meeting go" Harry whispered so Ron couldn't hear as they lit their cauldrons.

"Fine but lets talk later I don't want any one to hear right now" Hermione said as she watched Ron run over to get everything all three of them needed.

"Ok but you know Ginny is going to drill us at lunch right" Harry said.

"Ok I will give you this much after dinner she will get all the info she needs" Hermione said.

Once Hermione started to grind her Lace wing flies she Noticed Harry dicing and then crushing his with a knife.

"I thought Snape was going to take that blasted book away from you" Hermione said a little mad Harry still had Snape's old potions book.

"I pleaded my case and believe it or not he said I could keep it" Harry said as he put his flies in to the cauldron.

"And how did you do that" Hermione asked comparing there potions mentally.

"Basically I pulled the old you used it in school and if he did then if I was cheating so was he also the school has the copy I bought" Harry said.

"He really let you keep it your mom didn't come up at all in the conversation" Hermione said not putting it past Harry.

"No she didn't I wouldn't use her for that" Harry said a little offended.

"Ok well what ever" Hermione said now a little miffed her self as Harry's potion was looking far better than hers.

Slowly every one made some sort of progress on their potions. As every one finished professor Snape announced an essay on the dangers of the potion and every one was dismissed.

Ron nearly ran out of the room as he bolted for lunch. Harry followed almost as fast though he had an update to give Ginny and she did not like to wait. As the Room thinned out Hermione approached Draco as all of the gossip hounds had left. She wasn't quite ready for this she knew she was about to break Blaise's heart. But Blaise was no where near Draco Hermione was confused.

"He's meeting us after we all eat lunch in our common room" Draco said as an answer to the confused look on Hermione's face.

"Ok so you we are going to prolong my agony for a little longer" Hermione said sadly.

"Sorry" Draco said he knew that they both wanted to get this off their chests.

Draco and Hermione made there way to lunch quickly not wanting to look like they were going together. When they got there it was bustling with rumors as usual. But they paid no mind to any of it as they went there separate ways.

"Ok so how did it go with Dumbledore Harry said you wouldn't say" Ginny said running up to her friend.

"Yes and I wont tell you yet either Blaise needs to be told first before we even run the chance of any one hearing" Hermione whispered.

"Ok sorry" Ginny said seeing it her friend's way.

Most of lunch was uneventful as Harry and Ginny could tell there friend really wasn't in the mood to talk. Ron as usual couldn't tell until Harry and Ginny told him Hermione was in a hurry to get somewhere. And then of course Ron had to know and Hermione told him she was in need of a serious nap since she didn't get much sleep. She nearly bit his head off when she told him this. Ron quickly backed off.

Once Hermione was finished she made her way to the Head common room. Noticing that Draco and Blaise where already gone she quickened her pace.

"God did you to even taste you food" Hermione said as he walked in seeing Blaise and Draco far in to a wizard chess match.

"yes we did actually," Blaise said as he took Draco's knight and put him in to check mate, "So Draco said you wanted to talk to us"

"Yes will I have made my decision" Hermione said, "I don't really know how to say this."

"I'm guessing it isn't me" Blaise said sadly he could tell he was right by the look Draco and Hermione gave him.

"Yes I have chosen Draco I'm so sorry Blaise I never wanted to hurt you" Hermione said.

"I knew it I just really hoped you didn't" Blaise said laughing to him self.

"Will we be alright" Draco asked.

"I don't know right now I know this isn't any ones fault but I just need some time alone" Blaise said as he left the room

"Draco are you going to be Ok" Hermione asked as she sat next to the depressed Draco.

"Yeah" Draco said but Hermione could tell by his tone that he wasn't.

"I'm sure we can all figure this out" Hermione said.

"I hope your right" Draco said as he pulled her closer to him. at this moment in time she was all he had now.

"Should we tell Dumbledore that he can break the news at supper or should we wait for Blaise to recover" Hermione asked. She in know what wanted to hurt Blaise any more that he already was.

"I don't know I think we should ask him to wait a little longer if he can" Draco said.

"I think so to." Hermione said yawning in to his shoulder.

"I take it you got just as much sleep as me" Draco said smiling down at the now asleep Hermione he soon followed.

Sorry my updates are taking longer I'm fighting bouts of writers block and tired nights with closing at a movie theater were I get out at midnight or later. And now the dreaded Hannah Montana is out and busy.


	9. Friends?

Laws of love  
By Tezuka's girl

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry potter Character or of the Characters in this Fan fiction.

Sorry once again for the Delay I have been trying to find a Beta reader but no one seems interested so if you are a beat reader reading this and are interested please contact me.

Warning. There are many out of Character Characters in this fan fic. This is unique to where the story goes after the Goblet of fire. Dumbledore was never killed nor Sirius Black. Also Draco was never a death eater. If you don't like this DON'T READ IT.

~Chapter 9~  
Friends?

"Should we wake them It will be time for dinner soon and you know how She get when she misses a meal" Ginny said smiling at the sleeping couple.

"I don't know neither got much sleep and you know what happens if either it woken up before they are ready" Harry said shuttering a the thought of the last time he woke Draco up.

"Lets let them sleep a little longer" Harry decided as he had to practically drag Hinny out of the Common room. He decided that since he had an essay to start let alone finish to day the library was the best option and there would most likely be no one there for Ginny to gossip with.

When they walked in the found the library empty with the exception of a few Ravenclaw students. They did how ever find Blaise sitting in the table that every one knew was his. If you were sitting at it when he walked in you quickly vacated as he just had a look telling you it was in you best interest too move. But to day he wasn't studying and by the look on his face they could tell something was wrong.

"Blaise are you ok" Ginny asked walking up to him. Harry followed close behind.

"Not really" Blaise sighed, "I suppose you two already know about Hermione and Draco"

"Yes I'm sorry Blaise" Ginny said sitting next to him.

"I knew deep down it would be him but I still had hoped" Blaise said, "I almost hate him."

"Blaise do you really think you can hate your best friend" Harry asked.

"No but I just feel so Hurt. I know they didn't want to hurt me" Blaise said never looking at Ginny or Harry.

"Your right Blaise and I'm so sorry I never wanted to hurt you and now it seem both of you are hurting because of me" Hermione said walking up to the table.

"I don't mean to sound rude or spiteful but how is he hurt he got you he won" Blaise said still staring at his hand.

"That may be but he feels he lost you." Hermione said sadly wandering if she could fix this.

"I'm still his friend I just needed some time to think things out" Blaise said, " Harry said it best I can never truly hate my best friend.

"Blaise I don't want to hurt you any more but Dumbledore wants to formally announce our engagement soon but Draco and I want to wait until you ready for every one to know" Hermione said looking out the window toward the Quiddich pitch seeing a small figure she knew to be Draco flying as both need time to unwind from the stress of the day and went to their own sanctuaries.

"It's ok you can have him announce it when he is want I would like to appoliges to Draco where can I find him" Blaise asked.

"Same place him Harry, and Ron always go to unwind and clear there heads the Quiddich Pitch' Hermione said pointing out to the small figure flying around.

Blaise got up to leave as Hermione appoligized one more time for ever hurting him. He assured her that after some time they would all be like they were before. Hermione Harry and Ginny watched Blaise jog out of the Library.

Blaise made his way quickly to the pitch. He needed to talk to Draco soon so his best friend knew they would be ok.

"Hey Dragon boy I think you need some flying lessons from Harry he can fly circles around you" Blaise yelled up to get Draco's attention.

"I highly doubt that and I know I can fly circles around you" Draco said landing.

"Or so you think" Blaise said smiling.

"I take it were a little closer to being ok" Draco said leaning his broom against the goal post.

"Yeah, but let me tell you this much as of right now we are still best friends but if you hurt her in any way that will change quickly" Blaise said with a big grin on his face. Draco could tell this was in no way a joke.

"Point taken" Draco said he knew if he did ever hurt Hermione he would be first in line to beat the crap out of him and Draco would let him.

"I still need a little time to adjust but I told Hermione you guys can come out at dinner" Blaise said.

"So dose this mean you'll be my best man then" Draco asked.

"Of course" Blaise said, "who else the boy who lived?'

At Hearing Harry's "chosen one" nick name he suddenly remembered a Defense Against the Dark Arts Essay he was putting of. Of course Hermione and Blaise had finished theirs a day after it was assigned. He quickly said by to Blaise telling him he hadn't even started the DADA essay. Blaise laughed as he watched his friend run up to the Castle.

Hermione and Ginny were talking together while Harry was wandering how to ever start his essay. When thy saw Draco Running into the library only to be plowed over by ron as well.

"Mr. Malfoy Mr. Weasley I would hope by now you two would have learned to walk in the library" Madame pince scolded at the two boy now gathering up there thing.

"Let me guess that Essay I told all three of you to start weeks ago" Hermione said as Draco and Ron joined Hermione Harry and Ginny at the table.

"Yes" Draco and Ron replied.

"So what reminded you two Harry claims he remembered all along he just works better under pressure though I don't see a single word on his parchment." Hermione said smiling.

"Well I saw Dean finishing his and remembered" Ron said still breathing hard.

"Harry's name" Draco said he got some confused looks from all around.

"How dose my name scream DA essay to you" Harry asked confused once again slowly forgetting said essay.

"Well Blaise said something about the boy who lived I.e. you and I though about how you were the chosen one. And how everyone was going on about it in our 6th year and then I thought about the reason for it when you were at the Ministry with you DA. Then I though about you giving your own Defense Against the Dark Arts Classes and you defeating Voldemort." Draco said watching Ron still shiver at the name

"Well I never would have made all of those connections" Ginny said laughing.

"So Ginny I thinks its time we leave these boy to do that essay they should be done with" Hermione said getting up with Ginny nodding in agreement.

"I think we really need to start listening to Hermione more" Ron said.

"Yeah I don't see you doing that in the future" Harry said laughing.

"Speaking of the future Ron is there any way we can call a truce between us I see it this way if Hermione can forgive you I guess I can" Draco said though those words had to fight tooth and nail to be said.

"I guess your right definitely if you end up marrying 'Mione" Ron said smiling it was just as hard for him to say as it was for Draco.

"I don't mean to Break up this wonderful bonding moment between the two of you but we have only 2 hours till dinner and neither of us have so much as written our names on our essay" Harry said.

The boys quickly stared on there essays hoping to get at least half way done by dinner known that there would be no help from Hermione.


	10. of essays and early nuptuals

Laws of love By Tezuka's girl

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter character or of the Characters in this Fan fiction.

Yeah i have a beta its Margaritalimes. and i'm love'n it oops that is McDonalds logo well you ther the idea

Sorry once again for the delay, I have been trying to find a Beta reader, but no one seems interested so if you are a beta reader reading this and are interested please contact me.

Warning. There are many out of character Characters in this fan fic. This is unique to where the story goes after the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore was never killed, nor Sirius Black. Also, Draco was never a Death Eater. If you don't like this DON'T READ IT.

~Chapter 10~

Of Essays and Early Nuptials

Hermione and Ginny watched as the boys started to fervently write their essays. Ginny had to hold her back twice already, as she so wanted to help her new husband to be.

"You know they have to do at least one assignment with out you.", Ginny said practically dragging Hermione out of the Library.

"But Gin, what if they get it all wrong and have to stay back a year. Then I'll never get married, and I will be smarter then all of them.", Hermione said.

"Well one, it's a little essay, and I doubt anyone will get held back. Two, you're already smarter then Ron.", Ginny said.

Ginny finally convinced Hermione to leave the guys alone. They decided to visit Hagrid, as neither of them gotten a chance since the drama of the Marriage Law.

"Oi 'ermione Ginny. 'ow 'ave you been?", Hagrid asked, as he watched the two girls walking up to him.

"Oh we're great Hagrid! Did you here Hermione's getting married?", Ginny practically yelled.

"Shhh no one knows yet.", Hermione said to Ginny.

"Sorry.", Ginny whispered.

"I 'ave 'eard of that Law, and I 'ope you have a good man to take care of you.", Hagrid said, throwing a ferret to Buckbeak.

"I'm marrying Draco.", Hermione whispered to Hagrid.

Hagrid started to laugh as Buckbeak seemed to throw a tirade just at the name.

"I didn't think it was that funny.", Hermione said, a little confused at Hagrid's reaction.

"When I met you Ron and 'arry, I remember all the hatred you three had toward now, over the years, you 'ave been able to change all of it to friendship, and now a marriage." Hagrid said.

"Who would have guessed, our little 'ermione would be marrying the 'eir to the Malfoy name?"

"I guess you're right. I even punched him just 4 years ago, before Buckbeak's execution that never took place." , Hermione said , remembering that day, and how good she felt.

"You know, Hermione had Blaise after her too.", Ginny said smiling.

"I 'eard something of that sort.", Hagrid said now pouring the girls some tea.

The three of them talked about the past years at Hogwarts, the good and bad times. Hermione seemed to see a pattern with school. They would go to school, have some tift with Draco, and then some problem with something having to do with Voldemort. She was so glad she would get some variety this year. Although, it seemed this year had started as the last ones. She just hoped it wouldn't end that way.

Ginny, Hermione, and Hagrid all made their way up to dinner. They had changed from the subject of Draco and school, as the neared the Hogwarts, not wanting anyone to hear. Suddenly, Hermione was nearly run over by Harry, Ron, and Draco as she entered the Great Hall.

"Hermione please, we need your help!", Harry practically yelled.

"I do remember telling you guys I wouldn't help. This is your own fault.", Hermione said walking to her usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

"In my defense, I have been to busy worrying about who I'm going to marry.", Draco said.

Hermione saw this as a legitimate excuse.

"No, no, no, that's not fair. We have all had our own share of drama.", Ron said citing all of the incidents since the night of the sorting.

"We all have. Yet I still found time to finish my essay.", Hermione said smiling.

"Hey, I'll make you three a deal.", Blaise said walking up behind Hermione.

"What kind of deal? Knowing you, not an easy one.", Draco said, speaking for experience.

He knew when Blaise was willing to make a deal to help with any type of essay, it just might not be worth it.

"Oh, I'm hurt Draco. All I want is for you and Harry, to switch practices for the next couple of weekends.", Blaise said.

"Are you serious? Is that it?", Harry and Draco asked together.

"Yes. That is all.", Blaise said smiling.

Draco knew that smile.

"What is the catch?"

"Well, you see, I needed this switch made next week.", Blaise said.

"Are you mad? The morning is our best time to train!", Draco yelled.

"And Ron doesn't get up till noon on Saturday.", Harry said.

"Well, you see, I have a date set up with the lovely Mandy Brocklehurst. I would like to get to know my possible future wife." , Blaise said.

" And since she still hasn't chosen, nor has her other choice, who I believe is one of the Weasley Twins." , Blaise said.

Harry, Ron, and Draco, who desperately needed the help, agreed.

"You know this all could have been avoided if you had listened to me.", Hermione said, watching the three boys make it to their seats.

"Don't remind us.", Ron said, not at all happy, now that he would have to get up before noon.

"Now that we are all gathered for dinner, I have an announcement to make.", Dumbledore said, as the last few students settled in to their seats.

"What do you think it is?", Hermione heard Lavender Brown, ask Ginny.

Ginny just feigned innocents.

"As you all know, there was a new law passed that requires the marriage of young pureblood and half or muggle born wizards and witches to marry.", Professor Dumbledore began.

"Now the first couple of this law has become engaged, and I can see a bright future for them. I hope that their example will show that there is happiness in every marriage. Our engaged couple is Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

The Great Hall broke out in an uproar. Some were cries of joy and happiness, while others were of anger and hate. Many of the happy yells were from Hermione's friends, and many of the angry cries were from Slytherine girls.

Hermione's eyes locked with Draco's, as they both gave a sigh of relief. The weight on their chest had been lifted for good. Now everyone knew, and school could go on as planned.


	11. Tis the season

Laws of love

By Tezuka's girl

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter Characters or the Characters in this Fan fiction.

Sorry once again for the delay, I'm like the worlds biggest nerd, and I had an Anime Convention so I got really busy.

Warning. There are many out of Character Characters in this fanfic. This is unique to where the story goes after the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore was never killed nor Sirius Black. Also Draco was never a Death Eater. If you don't like ,this DON'T READ IT.

Sorry for the delay i have another couple of chapters in the work. i had an anime Convention then not two weeks later a Vacation i just got off of and i was hit with a bad case of writer block again.

~Chapter 11~  
Tis the season

"Our Christmas break is in two weeks right?", Hermione asked, as she and Draco rounded the corner entering the hall to there Head's room.

Hermione began to wish that she and Draco had eloped and gotten it over with, almost since the whole female population of Hogwarts, save the teachers, were mad at her. It was either that she was marring Draco, or that she had broken Blaise's heart. Either way, she was in the wrong.

"I hope so.", Draco said rubbing the back of his neck.

Draco was experienced of the same animosity, but as always, he just gave his ever famous Malfoy scowl and that solved everything for him. He even had a special on for the girls that were harassing Hermione. Though most of them never dared to do anything in front of him, he had his ways of finding out.

You know I almost wish we were still a secret.", Hermione said, yawning, as they had just gotten off of their patrol. It had been a very long night, and the dungbombs that magically seemed to fall through the ceiling didn't help. Hermione and Draco have had about a enough of this, and were now dreading there Head Duties, other then when they caught some of the culprits, and had some fun taking points away. One got assigned detention for flinging a dungbomb at Hermione, but hitting Professor McGonnagall instead.

Don't go in there, she lost it.", Harry said, who was sitting outside of the Head Common Room, working on some last minute homework.

What happened?", Hermione asked, as she heard something being thrown.

I have no clue. I started to walk in from the library and she kicks me out!", Harry said.

Well It is close to Christmas.", Draco said.

gThen why is she throwing things?", Harry asked.

gGood question, I'll check it out. You boys might want to stay out here.", Hermione said, as she was Ginny's best friend.

Neither gave up too much of a fight when it came to letting Hermione go into a Common Room that looked like it had just survived a small tornado.

"What happened in here?", Hermione asked, as she tried to navigate the Common Room.

"I hid Harry's present and now I can't find it any where.", Ginny said, now digging through Hermione's precious books, and not being all too careful about it.

"Ok, ok, slow down, before you hurt something.", Hermione said, pulling Ginny away from the book case.

But if I don't find it soon, what am I going to do?", Ginny asked.

First things first, what did you get him?", Hermione asked, carefully reorganizing her shelfs.

"I got him a new practice snitch.", Ginny said.

"And you hid it in here?", Hermione said, sadly.

"Yeah, why?" Ginny asked.

"Do you have any idea how hard it will be to find?", Hermione nearly yelled.

"Yes, but we need to. He cant stay out there all night.", Ginny said.

"Can I at least have Draco help?", Hermione asked.

"I guess maybe his seeker eyes can find it. I'll go get him.", Hermione said, turning around.

Harry and Draco were now sitting together outside, discussing what they had gotten everyone for Christmas, when Hermione popped her head out to call for Draco.

"Hey Draco can you come here? Harry you stay.", Hermione said.

"And what am I supposed to do? I'm out of homework to do.", Harry said.

"I doubt that, but if you are, you could study. I know it hurts but you'll survive.", Hermione said, closing the portrait hole.

"Ok, so what? Whoa! What happened in here?", Draco asked, amazed by the mess in the Common Room.

"I lost Harry's gift. It's a new practice snitch", Ginny said.

"Ok, so any clue where you may have hid it? And why not hide it in your room?", Draco asked.

"Well, when I got it, I was in here with it, and he was coming. So, I just stowed it somewhere,", Ginny said, smiling innocently.

"Do you remember the call word to bring it to you?", Draco asked.

"Oh, I forgot all about that. Let's see, I think I was, no that wasn't it. Maybe, no, not that either.", Ginny said, now pacing the room magically missing all the dabree.

"Oh, now I remember, it was Firebolt!", Ginny said.

Suddenly, Draco saw the small golden ball wiz toward Hermione's head, as she was in between it, and Ginny. He dove for it, grabbing it just in time.

"I never even saw that.", Ginny said, in amazement.

She had sometimes been able to see the snitch, but this one was much faster.

"Well here you go.", Draco said, throwing the now complacent snitch to Ginny.

"Man, why are you and Harry so good at it then? Whenever I play as Seeker with Ron, Fred, and George, we end up playing for hours on end, until we all just give up.

"Well, I guess it's in our blood. My dad was a seeker too.", Draco said,

"One of the good things he passed down to me."

"Hey, can I come in now? Peeves won't leave me alone, and I think he is planning something.", Harry yelled, from the portrait hole.

"Sure.", Ginny yelled, stuffing the snitch in her pocket

"What hurricane came through our Common Room?", Harry asked.

"That would be Hurricane Ginny.", Draco said, laughing.

A pillow was suddenly hurled at his face. He caught it in time to throw it back at Ginny, hitting her square in the face.

Ginny tried to throw another at Draco, but hit Hermione instead. Hermione had to retaliate of course, missing Ginny by a long shot. Another pillow was heading toward Draco, this time hitting Harry. It was soon 3 against one, until it became couple against couple. Soon everyone was tired, and lying on various pieces of furniture.

"So who's picking this up most of it is Ginny's fault" Hermione asked looking at the disaster area.

"But hey what about you guys I wasn't the only one throwing pillows" Ginny asked.

"Ok fine well help pick up the pillows tomorrow the rest is yours" harry said.

"I don't know Harry. After talking to Ginny, you are partly to blame.", Hermione said.

"How is that?", Harry asked, confused.

"It was your Christmas gift, she was looking for.", Hermione said.

"Still, not my fault she lost it, but I will help her, and so will you, because how do we know that you didn't help make more of this mess?​", Harry said.

"He has a point.", Draco said, moving a stack of books off his chair.

"Fine. If we all do it, including Draco, we can be done really soon.", Hermione said.

"Wait why do I have to help?", Draco started to say, but one look form Hermione stopped him.

It took them all of 20 minutes to clean the Common Room. After the room was clean, Hermione decided she need some rest after the events of the night, and went to bed. Ginny, Harry, and Draco however, stayed up.

"So what did you get her?", Ginny asked, once she knew Hermione was out of ear shot.

"I'm not telling you.", Draco said.

"Why not? I promise I wont tell.", Ginny said, smiling innocently.

"Yeah, and my great grandmother was Cinderella's fairy godmother.", Draco said, laughing.

"Fine be that way, but I won't tell you what she got you.", Ginny said.

"Good cause I don't want to know, as it is supposed to be a surprise.", Draco said.

"Well, while you two argue about this, I'm going to bed.", Harry said, getting up from the couch.

"Ok see you tomorrow." Ginny said.

"Yeah, night.", Harry said.

"I'll make you a deal.", Draco said.

"What?", Ginny asked, quietly.

"I'll tell you what I got her the Christmas Eve, if you promise not to tell her.", Draco said.

"Fine,", Ginny said, begrudgingly.

"Ok, well, I'm tired to so I'm heading to bed.", Draco said, leaving Ginny in the Common Room

Ginny went to bed soon after Draco, but not before she tried to sneak into their room, and see what Draco got Hermione. Unfortunately for her, Draco was still awake, and sent her out.


	12. Getting ready for a ball

_Laws of love  By: Tezuka's girl_

_Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter the characters in this Fan fiction._

_Sorry, once again for the delay, I'm like the worlds biggest nerd, and I had an Anime Convention, so I got really busy._

_Warning. There are many out of character characters, in this fan fic. This is unique to where the story goes after the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore was never killed, nor Sirius Black. Also, Draco was never a Death Eater. If you don't like this DON'T READ IT._

_Sorry, I know that last chapter had to suck, hope I do better._

_~Chapter 12~  
Getting ready for a ball_

_Hermione, as usual was the first one up. It was Saturday, so there were no classes. A nice day off for her. She went over to her privet library, and selected a book on ice charms and sat by the window watching the snow fall._

_Draco was the second to wake up, and walked out of his and Harry's room, to see Hermione sitting by the window in her white night gown, watching the snow. She looked like an ice princess._

"_Is the Princess enjoying herself?", Draco asked, sitting next to her._

"_It's beautiful outside, it helps me remember we are in peace.", Hermione said, smiling._

"_Your right. So, learn anything new?", Draco said, pulling the book from her hands._

"_I don't know I haven't really even started" Hermione said._

"_How's this?", Draco said, smiling, as he produced an ice rose from the tip of his wand._

"_It's beautiful.", Hermione said, as Draco placed it in her hair. _

_She could feel it's soft cold petals._

"_Not as beautiful as you.", Draco said, hugging her._

"_Aren't you just the charmer?" Hermione said snuggling into him._

"_I hate to ruin this lovely scene, but we have a Hogsmede trip today, and aren't you two suposed to be down with the prefects before we all leave?", Harry said, yawning as he walked over to the bath room._

"_He's right. We do have somewhere to be.", Hermione said._

_The pair separated to get changed. Hermione was once again the first one out. She chose a deep red peasant top, with a long skirt with a pair of leggings underneath with the cold. Draco on the other hand wore a black turtle neck with black slacks._

"_Well, we make a great pair today. The devil woman and vampire.", Hermione said, laughing._

"_Yeah, yeah, let's go.", Draco said, pushing her out, as Ginny finally emerged from her, and Hermione's room._

"_So, hopefully this little meeting with be quick?", Draco said, smiling._

"_Why do you have somewhere to be Mr. Malfoy?", Hermione asked._

"_As a matter of fact I do.", Draco said, smiling._

"_I suppose I don't get to know where it is, do I?", Hermione asked._

"_Nope.", Draco said, as they entered the meeting room, where all of the prefects were already waiting._

"_Ok , so as you may have heard the rumors. Yes, this year, we are in fact holding a Yule Ball in celebration of the peaceful Christmas.", Hermione said, opening the meeting, as Professor McGonnagall walked it._

"_But why such a short notice? Most of us are leaving in two weeks.", a Ravenclaw Prefect asked._

"_Well it was a last minute decision on the professors behalf, and to help, we will announce it before we leave for Hogsmede today. There will be special days for students to go buy things for the ball." Hermione said._

"_Also, the Ball will take place the day before we all leave, so everyone will still be here.", Draco interjected._

"_Yes, and this trip to Hogsmede is extended to 8pm tonight. Also, we have gotten extra owls for those of you who need to send word to home for dress robes.", Hermione said_

"_If there aren't any questions we're done."_

_No one seemed to have any questions, as Hermione closed the meeting. Draco seemed to disappear into the crowd quickly. Hermione hated his seeker reflexes sometimes. She was never going to find him now. _

_Once everyone settled in to the Great Hall for breakfast, Professor Dumbledore announced the Yule Ball. There was a mixture of cries of joy and despair. The girls were as happy, as the boys weren't._

_When everyone was done with breakfast, there was a rush to Hogsmede. And once again, Draco made a swift escape into the crowd. It didn't matter anyhow, and Ginny yanked Hermione out of the crowd._

"_Come on girl, we're using the secret passage so we can get to Gladrags Wizardwear first.", Ginny said, as they made their way to the witch._

"_Ok, but can I walk on my own please Ginny?", Hermione asked._

"_Oh yeah, sorry.", Ginny said, letting go of Hermione._

_The pair made there way through the passage quickly, and even quicker to Gladrags Wizardwear._

"_Oh, so you two are the first. I have been warned by your school that they decided to hold a ball. Well come this way, I have all of our dress robes set out over here.", The Gladrags Wizardwear employee said._

"_Great, lets go!", Ginny said, nearly pulling Hermione's arm off as she dragged her over to the racks._

_Ginny began to throw dresses at Hermione, for them to try on. She had compiled about thirty in her arms, when more girls began to enter._

"_Hey Weasley, save some for us.", Lavender yelled, as she and about the whole of Hogwarts began to pour in._

"_You snooze you loose.", Ginny said._

"_Ginny we have enough, let's try these. I'm sure we will find what we want in this pile.", Hermione said, as she made her way to the fitting room._

"_Ok fine.", Ginny said, following her, narrowly missing being trampled by the rest of the girls._

_Hermione looked through the dresses Ginny had thrown at her, and chose an ice blue one, with an empire waist and beaded detail, that flowed beautifully to the ground._

"_You have to get that one!", Ginny nearly yelled as Hermione walked out._

"_She is right." the attendant said, as she began to decided what alterations would need to be made._

"_You think so?", Hermione asked, not sure, as she looked at herself in the mirror. _

_However, one look at Ginny's face told her that she was buying this dress._

"_I'll take it!", Hermione decided. _

_Before she could get the whole sentence out, the attendant was already casting spells to make the right altercations. As this process continued, Ginny disappeared to get accessories to go with it. She returned with a tiara and tear drop necklace._

"_There, done.", the attendant said, smiling, as Ginny finished putting on the tiara and necklace._

"_It all looks great, but what about you Ginny? You haven't tried anything on.", Hermione asked._

"_Oh Phlem, I mean Fleur, gave me a dress last Christmas that is really nice. I'm going to use that.", Ginny said._

"_So you mean if I hadn't found this one straight away, you were going to make me try all thirty of those dresses?", Hermione asked, as she emerged from the changing room with the dress and accessories._

"_You bet.", Ginny said, as they walked over to pay._

_Once they left, seeing the line outside the store looked a mile long, they made their way to the three broomsticks._

"_Ok, why do you keep looking for Draco? He isn't even in Hogsmede.", Ginny said, irritated that Hermione hadn't been listening to a word she had been saying._

"_You know where he went?", Hermione asked._

"_No.", Ginny said quickly, mentally hitting herself._

"_Your lying.", Hermione said._

"_No I'm not.", Ginny said, smiling innocently._

"_Ginny, you and Draco are the two people I'm flawless with catching in lies, and I know your lying.", Hermione said._

"_That is great and all, but on my honor as a Gryffindore, I'm not telling you where he is.", Ginny said._

"_Fine be that way.", Hermione said._

"_I will be, plus you should respect Draco's privacy.", Ginny said._

"_So you really aren't going to tell me where he is?", Hermione said, smiling, hoping her friend would cave._

"_No. When he found out I knew what he was up to, he made me promise not to ruin it since it is for Christmas", Ginny said._

_Hermione tried a couple more times, to get it out of Ginny, but she wouldn't budge. So Hermione just gave up. Once they finished their butter beers, they decided it was best to head back to the school since they had nothing else to do in Hogsmede, and Ginny had some school work to finish._

_Draco had gotten permission to go to N umber 12 Grimmauld Place during the trip provided he was back by 5pm. He rummaged through all of the things that he hadn't sold of his parents, but still couldn't find what he was looking for. He knew his mother never sold it since it was an heirloom from her family,and that was the only reason he was going to use it in part of Hermione's Christmas present. Now if only he could find it._

"_Draco what are you doing?", Sirius asked, as he walked into the room, that now looked like a war zone._

"_Looking for something I hid in here for Hermione's gift. It was something of my mother's. She was the only one who know about my feelings for Hermione, and kept it from my father, though not for Hermione, more over for my safety.", Draco said, as he took more things out of a box._

"_You know she loved you very much, had your father not been who he was, your life would have been very different. Deep down she even hated herself for forsaking Andromeda.", Sirius said._

"_Aunt Andromeda, that's it! I knew she sent it somewhere. I kept thinking it was one of the houses she didn't want dad to find it in.", Draco said, smiling._

_Draco ran out of the room, yelling thanks as he left._

"_Glad I could help.", Sirius called out to him._

"_Now, how am I going to clean this up Kreacher?"_

_Draco ran to his room as soon as he made it to Hogwarts, not caring about his disheveled appearance, and, not knowing that Hermione and Ginny had already returned. _

"_Where have you been, and what have you been doing?", Hermione asked, looking at the dust covered clothes._

"_Oh, the Shrieking Shack." ,Draco said, running to his room quickly to write a letter to Andromeda, and locking the door quickly, so Hermione couldn't follow._

_Harry walked in, to see a very confused Hermione and Ginny staring at the door, to his and Draco's room._

"_Umm do I even want to know?", Harry asked, setting his dress robes down._

"_Draco just came in, acting really weird.", Hermione said, still starting at the door, as if it was going to come to life._

"_Oh, well that's because..", Harry started, but was hit will a pillow before he could finish._

"_Great he knows too.", Hermione practically yelled._

_Ginny and Harry just smiled, and decided it was a good time to change the subject quickly. But Hermione wasn't fooled for a second, until she decided that there was no way she would win once the subject reached Quidditch. So she decided to go read on Ice Charms again, as the two were now in a world of their own. She just couldn't wait for Christmas now!_

_Hermione's dress can be found at : .com/dresses_?i=1708&g=10&p=16&s=5849_


	13. Author Note I am finishing the story

I'm finishing the story i promise. my first beta was pushing me to change my story line and i did but wasn't happy about it then she abandoned me. i have just submitted my original chapter 13 and Chapter 14 to my new Beta and hope to have it up for you soon as possible sorry of any inconvenice and the wait


	14. The ball

Laws of love By Tezuka's girl

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters or the characters in this fan fiction.

Warning: There are many out-of-character characters in this fan fic. This is unique to where the story goes after the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore was never killed nor Sirius Black. Also, Draco was never a Death Eater. If you don't like this DON'T READ IT.

~Chapter 13~

The Ball

Hogwarts was utter chaos as the Yule Ball neared. Hermione and Ginny were locked away in their room getting ready as the boys were already waiting for them in the common room. Ginny was done long before Hermione, and was now doing her make-up and pouring potions in her hair.

"Ginny, my hair isn't going to fall out with all this crap you're putting in my it, is it?" Hermione asked anxiously as Ginny poured the fifth potion in Hermione's hair.

"No, so stop worrying," Ginny said making her finishing touches. "There. Done."

Hermione turned around to see her self with her hair more wavy than the bush she usually had and with streaks of ice blue that matched her dress perfectly. She started to put the tiara on when Ginny yanked it from her hand and gently placed it in her hair. The redhead cast a spell that let a very small about of glitter fall in to Hermione's hair. Once Ginny announced that they were done, they walked out to see to very bored boys.

"Honestly, what take you girls so long? Harry and I have been ready for almost an hour," Draco said as he turned to look at them. Ginny in a red halter dress and Hermione, in her ice blue dress, stopped him in his tracks, punching Harry to have him turn around.

"Holy moly, Ginny, you look amazing! And Hermione… wow," Harry said, staring.

"Thank you," Hermione said shyly.

"Well, before we leave I have an early Christmas present for you," Draco said taking out a small box. He opened it to reveal a small snowflake pendent that matched Hermione's dress perfectly. Once he put it on her, the tiara she was wearing turned into ice and an ice corsage appeared on her wrist.

"Now you really look like a beautiful ice princess," Draco said, "The charm on the necklace will keep the ice from melting. It was an heirloom of my mother's and now I want to give to you. She was the only one who knew I loved you and kept it from my father, so I want you to have this."

"Thank you, Draco. I don't know what to say," Hermione said.

"When Draco asked me what color dress you picked out he decided to give it to you early and I decided to make you a true ice princess," Ginny said laughing.

Soon the quartet made their way to the Great Hall. It was once again transformed in to an ice palace for the ball, but this time there was no live band. There was instead a wizard DJ. Hermione and Draco walked out, followed by the prefects and their dates to open the ball officially.

Hermione and Draco seemed to glide over the floor as many of the rest of the students joined. The pair were lost in there own world during the dance. Once the music stopped they were greeted with an applause from many of the student and professors. As the applause died down a Weird Sisters song came over the speakers. Hermione and Draco left the Dance Floor.

"Oh my God, Hermione you look gorgeous!" Mandy Brocklehurst yelled as she nearly dragged Blaise over to them.

"When Blaise told me about the necklace Draco was getting you I just had to see the whole thing. By the way, did you get that essay on the Goblin wars of 1826 done yet? I can't find the dates of the Skye Battle," Mandy said.

"Oh yeah. I found that in Goblins A History Not Far From Our Own. I can give you the book before we leave for home," Hermione said.

"Oh thanks! So what did you think about the lecture Professor Binns gave yesterday?" Mandy asked.

"Great. Now we'll be ignored all night," Blaise said.

"At least we're not Weasley. Looks like Brown and the Hufflepuff are going to tear him in two, though some days I wouldn't mind that," Draco said. He was suddenly smacked upside the head

"That's my brother your talking about there, Malfoy," Ginny said sitting next to Draco and Hermione.

"Oh, so sorry, Ginevra" Draco said to receive another smack, this time from Hermione.

"Play nicely," Hermione said as Blaise and Mandy walked away.

"She's the one who hit me," Draco protested.

"And if I heard correctly, you the one who said you would like to see her brother ripped in two," Hermione said.

"So it looks like those two are getting cozy," Draco said quickly, trying to change the subject and it worked.

"Yeah, I think they go well together," Hermione said, watching Blaise and Mandy dancing.

Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Harry sat together a little longer. Then Ginny and Hermione's favorite muggle song, Eyes on Fire, by Blue Foundation came on, and everyone had to go dance.

"I seek you out, slay you alive, one more word and you won't survive," Hermione sang as she swayed to the music.

"You know, I still don't get what is so exciting about muggle music," Draco said as he danced with her.

"I don't know. I think some are about problems we can solve with magic and they can't," Hermione said

"Okay, I'll buy that one," Draco said smiling a her as she was still singing the song, harmonizing with the Danish singer.

"Can you believe it? Tomorrow we go home," Hermione said. "All that time with out the mean looks and anger."

"Yeah, that will be nice. I guess it will all blow over soon. Though one good thing has come out of this," Draco said smiling.

"What is that?" Hermione asked confused.

"We get more practice for our Auror test when those hexes come our way" Draco said laughing.

"I guess that's true," Hermione said as the song ended. This time a much faster song came on and Hermione made a run for it. Draco followed since he knew she didn't like to dance fast, as usually someone got injured. But Ginny caught her.

"Oh no you don't. We're still dancing," Ginny said, dragging Hermione and Draco to the dance floor.

"Ginny, you know I can't dance," Hermione said.

"None of us can. Plus there's no one you can really hurt someone while dancing here," Ginny said.

Unfortunately, Ginny was wrong. Within five minutes of their dancing, Hermione accidentally stepped on (more like stomped on) Harry's foot. He fell back on Ginny, who fell on Neville, who stumbled on Millicent Boulstrode's dress and tore it.

"Sorry, sorry, I told Ginny not to let me dance," Hermione said running over to mend Millicent's dress.

"Leave it, Mudblood." Millicent stopped speaking as Draco walked up behind Hermione, who while Millicent was distracted, mended her dress

"I'm so sorry Millicent," Hermione said again.

"It's fine Granger. Next time just please watch what you're doing," Millicent said walking away.

After the dress fiasco Ginny no longer tried to make Hermione dance, though she wanted to. Ginny half-wondered through the night if Hermione had somehow planed that to happen while they were dancing. Hermione and Draco danced a few more times to more slow songs. As the night went on, three people were proposed to, Blaise and Mandy among them.

Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Harry all made it slowly up to the Head common room, reminiscing about the night.

"I think Hermione's little dance fiasco will be a memory I have for a while," Harry said, laughing.

"Well I'm glad I'm of more use to you than just a bookworm," Hermione said pouting.

"Oh come on, Hermione, you have to admit it was funny how you created that domino effect," Draco said laughing but stopped suddenly when he saw Hermione's face.

"Speaking of the domino effect did you some how plan that," Ginny asked. "It just seemed so odd that you would cause that much damage."

"Yes, I went to Millicent before the dance and asked her if there was some chance I could rip her dress while I dance and I asked Harry to fall on you so you would fall on Neville," Hermione nearly yelled.

"Okay, sorry, it did seem really odd, though," Ginny said as they walked up to the dorms. Tomorrow they would be far away from all of this and at Number 12, Grimmauld Place.


	15. The Journey Home

Laws of LoveBy Tezuka's girl

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry potter Character or of the Characters in this fan fiction.

Warning: There are many out-of-character characters in this fan fic. This is unique to where the story goes after the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore was never killed nor Sirius Black. Also, Draco was never a Death Eater. If you don't like this, DON'T READ IT.

~Chapter 14~  
The Journey home

The Hogwarts Express pulled out of Hogsmeade station and the Golden Trio, plus Ginny and Draco, found a compartment. Harry, Ginny, and Ron all sat on one side.

"Ron, why can't you sit with Hermione and Draco? There is more room over there." Ginny lied, as there was the same room on either side of the compartment.

"I want to give them their space," Ron said.

"What about me and Harry? Plus, don't you have Lavender and what's-her-name to see before you go, as you will be marrying one of them?" Ginny nearly yelled.

"One, her name is Hannah Abbot not 'what's-her-name.' Why can't any one ever remember her name?" Ron bellowed.

"Well, she's not in our House and I rarely see here," Ginny said.

"Neither do I, really," Hermione said off-handedly.

"I don't want to be near those girls right now. They have been fighting over me for weeks. That's why I tried to take Luna to the dance and neither of them," Ron said.

"Oh, is Won Won not happy about being fought over?" Ginny asked, smirking.

"Ginny, I think you might want to lay off. 'Won Won's' ears are turning pink," Harry said, reaching over Ginny to poke his friend.

Ginny decided that before her brother totally blew up she would stop. She didn't want him angry the whole way home-- that would make for a miserable trip. Soon the three were in an heated debate about Quidditch and completely ignoring Hermione and Draco.

"So you know, if some one told me two years ago I would be riding home with the Golden Trio, I would have sent them to saint Mungo's for insanity," Draco said laughing at a comment Ron said about the Chudley Cannons.

"I know, but hey! At least Ron hasn't tried to kill anyone yet," Hermione said.

"The same could be said of Ginny. I think her temper is worse than Ron's," Draco said wryly.

"It is not," Ginny said huffing.

"I have to agree with Draco. Whoa, I just said I have to agree with Draco," Ron said smiling.

"Uh-oh. The world is going to end now," Harry said, laughing.

"Hey, you never know! It just might if Ron is agreeing with me." Draco said.

"Oh no, someone hide me! They're coming," Ron yelled as Lavender and Hannah both came toward the compartment from opposite ends of the train. Luckily for Ron, Neville was in between them, so Ron yanked him out of the hall as he passed the compartment and made Neville sit with them.

"Um. Hi Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, uh… Draco" Neville said confused as to why he was (somewhat violently) pulled in to the compartment.

"Sit there before they either of them try to," Ron commanded and the girls converged on to the compartment door.

"Oh darn. I was hoping to ride with my Won Won" Lavender said, giving Neville an evil look.

"If memory serves Ron broke up with you in sixth year," Hannah said, also eyeing Neville.

"Only because of her!" Lavender yelled, pointing at Hermione.

Ron quickly shut the compartment door to try and block out some of the argument going on in the hall. The argument continued on for almost half an hour until Hermione and Draco pulled rank as Head Boy and Girl and sent them back to their separated compartment. They also threatened the girls with detentions if it happened again on the way home. Neville was allowed to go back to his compartment with Luna, who ended up with him at the dance once Lavender and Hannah started to argue over Ron.

Soon after the girls left, another debated over Quidditch started with Draco participating this time. Hermione tried to follow but was soon lost and opened the newest edition of Hogwarts, A History. It had all of the newest information, like the battles inside of Hogwarts.

"Hermione, what more could you possibly learn about Hogwarts that you haven't already read in an earlier edition of that?" Draco asked.

"Well you know stuff was added since last year," Hermione said blushing.

"Yeah and we lived it 'Mione," Ron said.

"But you never know if something else was added," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I highly doubt it," Harry said smiling.

"How about you continue your talk about Quidditch, and I continue to read, and then we will all be happy," Hermione said, going back to her book. The others took little time to catch the hint that she was going to ignore anything they said from here on out, but the Quidditch debate started up again once they did.

Hermione read quietly in the corner and the rest of the teens in the compartment were still arguing over who had the best keepers and chasers on their team. Draco was lacking some backup for his side since the seeker, keeper and one of the chasers were the ones debating with him. The debate then turned to what teams they thought would be in the Quidditch World Cup this coming summer. The debates went on for the rest of the train ride with Hermione sometimes listening.

As Hermione and the rest stepped on to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, they were met with Sirius and the Weasleys. It was like a big happy reunion, like they hadn't seen each other for years. This was like night and day compared to what Draco would have come home to in the previous years.

"So Draco, how is it being Head Boy? None of us marauders ever got that privilege," Sirius asked laughing.

"Gee, I wonder why. How many laws did you break?" Harry asked.

"It was our job to keep school interesting," Sirius said importantly.

"Sure if that is what you call it," Harry said.

"It was interesting, to say the least," Sirius said smiling.

"How many detentions did you serve?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Don't know. I can't count that high," Sirius answered.

"Not to burst anyone's bubble, but it is cold out and we are the only ones left of the platform," Ginny said, wanting to get out of the cold as soon as possible.

"Well, I guess we should be getting to Number 12 Grimmauld Place before we burn that lovely meal you have been cooking, Molly," Sirius said as the group exited Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Sirius had bought a car since his name was cleared, so Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny all piled into Sirius' car and the rest of the Weasleys piled into a Ministry car that Mr. Weasley borrowed. It didn't take long for every one to get to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Why did you all leave me with Mom and Dad?" Ron asked quickly as the four got out of the car.

"Sorry Ron. I just wanted to ride with Harry and I figured the same for Hermione," Ginny said hoping Ron didn't explode.

No such luck. "You mean you couldn't last twelve minutes apart?" Ron nearly yelled before he got a look that told him to shut up from his mother.

Harry opened the door to Grimmauld Place and a cloud of pink smoke that drifted out.

Fred and George tried to make a quick get away when they were yanked back in to the cloud of pink smoke.

"What were you thinking now I have even more work now that dessert is ruined" Mrs. Weasley yelled from behind a wall of pink.

"But we wanted to make it special for the love birds" Fred said trying to make a break for it again.

"Ahh I love it when she's not yelling at me" Ron said laughing as the smoke cleared to reveal a big heart that was emitting more of the pink smoke but at a much slower rate not. The heart read "Harry and Draco we give you the deepest condolences those girls just scare us".

Mr. Weasley ushered every one inside before any one noticed them. After the door was shut he pulled out his wand and cleared all of the smoke that was beginning to build up again. And, then instructed the now scolded twins to discard of the Heart.

For the rest of the night the house smelled of strawberry so much so that everyone slept with their windows open hoping to air the place out.


	16. I NEED A BETA DANG IT

Im so so sorry to those reading this I have been trying to find a beta so I can finish but still no luck. I promise there will be an ending. Also if you wanted beta this please contact me I have chapters waiting. I just need a beta. If I don't get one soon I will be forced to publish unbeta chapters but I don't want to because I have bad grammer.


End file.
